Fobia
by Mirveka
Summary: Chorąży  ulega wypadkowi podczas wykonywania standardowych napraw. Wszystko byłoby w porządku, gdyby nie to, że sama go spowodowała, wiedziona dość dziwaczną fobią. Próbując dojść do jej źródła, wraca do wspomnień z czasów nauki w Akademii.


Korytarz ciągnie się chyba w nieskończoność. Jest tak ciasny i wąski, że poruszać mogę się w nim tylko idąc na czworaka. Jeśli spotkam kogoś po drodze, nie zdołamy się wyminąć, póki nie dotrzemy do najbliższej odnogi. Wątpię jednak, bym na kogokolwiek się teraz tu natknęła. System tuneli, którymi przyszło mi się czołgać, nazywa się kanałami Jeffries'a. Ciągną się one kilometrami, wzdłuż, wszerz i w poprzek całej struktury statku, niczym naczynia krwionośne w ciele jakiegoś gigantycznego zwierzęcia. Bardzo gigantycznego zwierzęcia. Statek gwiezdny U.S.S. Galaxia ma bowiem ponad czterysta osób załogi i wielkość małego miasteczka. Jeśli kiedyś rozbijemy się na jakiejś nieznanej planecie bez szans na powrót do domu, spokojnie moglibyśmy założyć nową, wielogatunkową kolonię. Do tego jednak potrzeba naprawdę porządnej awarii, a na taką jakoś się nie zanosiło.

Jedyną awarią w okolicy jest wyciek i zapłon plazmy w jednym z wewnętrznych kanałów. Ryzyko dla samego statku nie jest teraz za wielkie, szczególnie, że czuwającym inżynierom udało się zdalnie odgrodzić płonącą część polami siłowymi i zapobiec w ten sposób rozprzestrzenianiu się ognia. Ktoś jednak musiał wczołgać się do tych przeklętych tuneli i dopilnować osobiście, by plazma została ugaszona. I to właśnie teraz robię, w ślimaczym tempie posuwając się we wskazane miejsce.

Tunel jest pusty i panuje w nim półmrok, jedynym źródłem światła są tu płaskie lampy, porozstawiane co kilka metrów. Nad moją głową ciągną się kilometry przewodów, reszta osłonięta jest szczelnie ceramicznymi płytami. Panującą dookoła ciszę przerywają tylko ledwo słyszalne wibracje odległego rdzenia warp i równomierny stukot moich kolan o metalową kratę, służącą tu za podłogę.

Zakręcam i wreszcie widzę odległy cel. Na końcu kanału, kilkadziesiąt metrów przede mną widać zielonkawe światło. Podchodzę do miejsca, gdzie poziomy tunel opada stromo w dół, tworząc kilkudziesięciu metrowy szyb. Zaglądam do niego i natychmiast muszę zasłonić oczy. Tu zielone światło jest wręcz oślepiająco jasne. Z torby przy pasie wyjmuję ochronne okulary, zakładam je, spoglądam raz jeszcze. Już kilka metrów poniżej cały szyb wypełniają jaskrawe płomienie plazmy. Pole siłowe miga co jakiś czas, gdy uderza w niego kolejny wybuch. Jakie szczęście, że udało się go zamknąć, nim rozniósł się po statku. Wyciągam trikoder i zaczynam skanować otoczenie. Odczyt potwierdza tylko moje przypuszczenia. Któryś z przewodów plazmy wciąż wycieka, podtrzymując płomień. Trzeba będzie w pierwszej kolejności zamknąć dopływ, poczekać aż ogień się wypali, a potem ocenić uszkodzenia. Bułka z masłem dla takiego inżyniera jak ja. Z trikoderem w dłoni odwracam się, by znaleźć najbliższy panel sterujący i nagle widzę kogoś przed sobą.

Inny młody inżynier w żółto-czarnym mundurze wyczołguje się z sąsiedniej odnogi i zatrzymuje jakieś pół metra ode mnie. To obcy, mężczyzna, należący do rasy Wolkanów. Jego twarz jest łudząco podobna do ludzkiej, te same oczy, usta, nos. Jedynie brwi są lekko skośne, jakby ściągnięte w stronę nosa, uszy zaś nieco spiczaste na końcach. I ta charakterystyczna fryzura, czarne gładkie włosy, ucięte jak od garczka.

Na widok obcego krew staje mi w żyłach, gardło zaś dławi strach. Jestem pewna, że się pocę. Czy moje ręce zaczęły drzeć? On chyba to dostrzega, bo podchodzi bliżej. Gdy się odzywa w jego ton jest chłodny, zupełnie pozbawiony wyrazu, zaś w ustach dostrzegam drobne kły.

- Czy wymagasz pomocy? – pyta.

To dla mnie za wiele. Paraliżujący mnie dotąd strach wybucha nagle. Bez udziału woli zaczynam krzyczeć. Ogarnięta paniką zasłaniam oczy, wypuszczam trikoder, który wpada do tunelu pełnego płonącej plazmy. Krótki przebłysk racjonalnego myślenia każe mi się odwrócić. Niczym w zwolnionym tempie widzę, jak niewielkie urządzenie, lecąc w dół, odbija się od wąskich ścian kanału, by w końcu uderzyć w pole siłowe. Wyświetlacz miga kilka razy, niczym zapalnik bomby odliczający ostatnie sekundy i następuje reakcja. Pole zostaje przerwane, zielony płomień z ogromnych hukiem wyrywa się na zewnątrz i w mgnieniu oka obejmuje cały korytarz. Ostatnie co widzę, to młodego inżyniera, rzucającego się w przód i przykrywającego mnie swoim ciałem.

To chyba mój ostatni dzień życia. Elie Marta Hanson. Data gwiezdna 88243.22.

- Chorąży Hanson – przez ciemność przedziera się czyjś głos – Chorąży Hanson.

Ktoś mnie wzywa? Gdzie jestem? Widzę tylko ciemność. Moje ciało jest ciężkie, umysł zasnuty mgłą.

- Chorąży Hanson? – wołanie się powtarza. Jakiś męski głos.

Powoli podnoszę powieki i moje oczy zalewa jasne światło. Gdy odzyskuję ostrość widzenia, dostrzegam czyjąś twarz. Ktoś pochyla się nade mną. Jego usta poruszają się, lecz trudno mi zrozumieć słowa. To nie ta sama osoba co ostatnio. Nowa twarz jest starsza, nieco szersza, ale wciąż ma ostre, wolkańskie rysy. Następny. Znowu czuję w sobie dławiący strach, moje serce zamiera. Po raz kolejny osuwam się w ciemność.

Budzi mnie ostry ból w klatce piersiowe, a każdy oddech wywołuje kolejną jego falę. Powietrze wokół jest gęste i ciężkie, tak trudno mi oddychać. Otwieram oczy i widzę sufit jakiegoś pomieszczenia. Światło jest lekko rozproszone, mlecznobiałe, wydobywające się ze świecącej taśmy wpuszczonej w sklepienie. Przechylam głowę, rozglądam się. Mój umysł przykrywa mgła, chwilę mi zajmuje zrozumienie tego co mnie otacza. Widzę kilka pustych łóżek, ściany pokryte panelami komputera, na jakimś ekranie przesuwa się wolno niezrozumiały dla mnie wielokolorowy wykres. Część pomieszczenia odgrodzona jest szybą. W środku widzę stół, przyrządy laboratoryjne, osobisty komputer, dwa puste fotele.

Ledwo rozpoznaję to miejsce… ambulatorium? Tak, na pewno jestem w ambulatorium. Więc ja żyję! Chciałam westchnąć z ulgą, lecz w efekcie czuję kolejną falę bólu. Z mojej piersi wyrywa się głośny jęk. W miarę jak wraca mi świadomość, cierpienie staje coraz gorsze. I to nie tylko płuca. Cała skóra piecze mnie, jakbym leżała na rozgrzanym żelazie.

Za sobą słyszę jakieś kroki. Ktoś podchodzi i nim zdążę obrócić głowę czuje dotyk na szyi, a potem charakterystyczny dźwięk hypospraju. Ból odpływa w jednej chwili, znowu mogę oddychać. Koło mnie stoi kobieta ubrana w niebieski mundur naukowca. Medyk? Spoglądam na nią i nie zauważam żadnych dziwnych cech. Więc człowiek, całe szczęście. Młoda kobieta, o jasnej cerze i brązowych włosach.

- Wreszcie się obudziłaś – mówi do mnie. Pochyla się, by sprawdzić coś na panelu obok mojego łóżka. Dostrzegam oznaczenia rangi umieszczone na kołnierzu – podporucznik. Zapewne pielęgniarka.

- Co się stało? – pytam ledwo słyszalnym głosem. Odkrywam, że mówienie sprawia mi wiele wysiłku.

- Nie pamiętasz? – pielęgniarka przygląda mi się badawczo – Był wybuch plazmy w jednym z kanałów.

Tak, teraz sobie przypominam. Ciasne korytarze, zielone płomienie, spadający trikoder. Przytakuje.

- Trafiłaś tu z ciężkimi oparzeniami, mimo, że wyteleportowali was jak tylko czujniki odnotowały eksplozję.

Nas? Tak, był tam jeszcze ktoś. Mężczyzna, Wolkanin. Spoglądam w głąb sali. Leży tam drugi z pacjentów, zamknięty po szyję we wnętrzu komory regeneracyjnej. Jego stan musiał być krytyczny, skoro włożyli go do tego urządzenia.

- Wyjdzie z tego – kobieta uprzedza moje pytanie – jego oparzenia były rozleglejsze, ale to Wolkanin, a oni są prawie niemożliwi do zabicia. Jestem pewna, że dojdzie do siebie szybciej niż ty.

Kobieta odchodzi od łóżka i sięga po leżący na stoliku wyświetlacz PADD. Kilka razy stuka w klawisze, przyglądając się zawartości pliku.

- Miałaś szczęście, że Chorąży Sidok tam był. Gdy was wyteleportowali, osłaniał cię własnym ciałem od płomieni. I wciąż był przytomny, mimo, że praktycznie nie miał już skóry na twarzy. Naprawę, nieprzyjemny widok. Stracił świadomość dopiero wtedy, gdy zrozumiał, że jesteście już bezpieczni. Myślę, że gdy odzyska przytomność, powinnaś mu podziękować.

Ten cały wypadek był wyłącznie z mojej winy. Z głupoty! Gdybym nie spanikowała i nie wypuściła trikodera, nic by się nie stało! Podziękować? Powinnam błagać na kolanach o przebaczenie. Ale czy Chorąży Sidok w ogóle by się tym przejął? Czy było sens prosić o przebaczenie kogoś, kto nie jest w stanie żywić żadnej urazy? Czy w ogóle będzie pamiętał coś z tego wydarzenia?

- Myślę, że nie zależy mu na podziękowaniach – odpowiadam.

- No tak – pielęgniarka przyznaje mi racje – oni takie rzeczy robią z poczucia obowiązku. - Podporucznik już odchodzi, bym mogła dalej odpoczywać, lecz przypomina sobie coś jeszcze. – Komandor T'Kal prosiła, by zawiadomić ją, gdy poczujesz się lepiej. Dam jej znać, że się obudziłaś. Bardzo chciała się dowiedzieć, co właściwie zaszło.

Na samą myśl o tym robi mi się słabo. I pomyśleć, że jeszcze niedawno uważałam, że służenie na statku, gdzie połowa załogi należy do rasy, która wzbudza we mnie paniczny lęk, będzie najlepszym lekarstwem na moje koszmary. Nigdy jednak nie pomyślałam, że moja dziwaczna fobia może uczynić komuś krzywdę. Jeśli odkryją prawdę, z pewnością będzie to koniec moich dni w Gwiezdnej Flocie. Co niby mam powiedzieć głównemu inżynierowi? Czy spanikuję na jej widok? Co powie jej Sidok, kiedy odzyska przytomność?

Spojrzałam na mężczyznę leżącego w komorze regeneracyjnej. Dla większości ludzi pierwszą rzeczą, która kojarzy się z Wolkaninami jest słowo „logika". To wszak ich ideologia, wyzbycie się wszelkich emocji, na rzecz chłodnej kalkulacji. Większość obywateli Federacji jest przekonana, że członkowie tej rasy nie są w stanie odczuwać strachu, gniewu, radości, czy nienawiści. Że nie potrafią kochać, ani radować się. Gdyby tylko wiedzieli, tak jak ja, że ten chłód jest tylko cienką maską, gdyby wiedzieli, jak ogromne szaleństwo kryje się wewnątrz ich umysłów, wtedy… wtedy co? Czy takie rozważania, mają w ogóle jakiś sens? Czasami zadaję sobie pytanie, czy to ja oszalałam i widzę potwory w członkach cywilizowanej, oświeconej rasy, czy też może poznałam przerażającą prawdę o ich mrocznej naturze? Prawdę, która wyjdzie na jaw, gdy dla wszystkich będzie już za późno?

Całe to szaleństwo zaczęło się, gdy byłam kadetem czwartego roku w Akademii Gwiezdnej Floty. Miałam wtedy osiemnaście lat, przed sobą ostatni rok nauki i wizję kariery inżyniera, za sobą zaś długie treningi i kilka szkolnych zauroczeń. Nauka w Akademii była ciężka, ale nie zamieniłabym tamtych czterech lat na nic innego. Wtedy na Ziemi, wojna z Imperium Klingońskim zdawała się być jedynie odległym echem i tylko paru niecierpliwych kadetów marzyło o bohaterskich walkach na froncie i kosmicznych bitwach.

W tamtym okresie głowy uczniów Akademii zaprzątały jednak o wiele bliższe sprawy. Nadchodziły bowiem coroczne zawody, w których udział brały dwa ostatnie roczniki. Niedawno zakończyły się zapisy, ale niektórzy kadeci trenowali już od kilku miesięcy. Dyscyplin było wiele i każdy chętny do współzawodnictwa mógł znaleźć coś dla siebie. I ja uległam tej atmosferze, zgłaszając się do wyścigu wahadłowców. Po ogłoszeniu trasy przelotu, trzyosobowe załogi miały tydzień czasu na wprowadzenie do swych statków autorskich zmian i usprawnień. Dodatkowo w tym roku zrezygnowano ze starego i łatwego do modyfikacji modelu „Danube" na rzecz nowocześniejszych „Delta Flyer". Możliwość pracy z nowszym modelem, zachęciła przyszłych inżynierów i pilotów, tak więc do wyścigu stawić się miała rekordowa liczba zawodników, bo aż dwadzieścia drużyn.

Siedziałam właśnie na ławce w wielkim ogrodzie otaczającym cały teren Akademii i na podręcznym wyświetlaczu przeglądałam schematy budowy nowych wahadłowców, gdy przyszła wiadomość z wynikami losowania. Każda drużyna składać się miała z inżyniera, w tym wypadku mnie, naukowca oraz pilota. Szybko przejrzałam listę drużyn, szukając na niej swojego nazwiska. Obok niego zaś znalazłam dwóch kadetów, Samuel Craven z Copernicusa oraz Sorik z Wolkanu. Załoga numer 4, przydzielony hangar - 16. Ledwo zdążyłam sprawdzić przydziały, a w rogu wyświetlacza pojawiła się informacja o nowej wiadomości. Nadawca: Samuel Craven. Była to propozycja spotkania za pół godziny, przy naszym statku. Oczywiście potwierdziłam ją odrazu. Wspaniale, więc zaczynamy bezzwłocznie! Natychmiast ruszyłam w stronę miejsca spotkania. Nie znałam nikogo z tej dwójki, ale nazwisko Craven kilka razy już obiło mi się o uszy, choć nie mogłam sobie przypomnieć w jakich konkretnie okolicznościach. Praca z nieznanymi osobami wcale mi nie przeszkadzała, z resztą Gwiezdna Flota ceni sobie umiejętność współpracy i szybkiego nawiązywania znajomości. Byłam pewna, że przy odrobinie dobrych chęci, szybko stworzymy zgrany zespół.

Czym bliżej jednak byłam hangaru numer 16, tym większą odczuwałam tremę. Chciałam wypaść jak najlepiej w oczach nowych kolegów. W dodatku będę pracować z obcym! Nie, żeby w Akademii nie-ludzie byli jakimś niezwykłym precedensem. Widziałam sporo Adorian, Betazoidów, kilku Trilli no i oczywiście Wolkanów. Lecz Akademia była wielka, a każdego roku przyjmowała po kilkuset uczniów i mimo obecności obcych, Ziemianie wciąż stanowili tu zdecydowaną większość.

Może na innych placówkach, oddalonych od rodzimych światów Federacji, a bliższym jej koloniom, te proporcje były bardziej wyrównane? Z takimi myślami stanęłam naprzeciw wejścia do hangaru. Automatyczne drzwi rozsunęły się przede mną z cichym sykiem i lekko podenerwowana weszłam do środka.

Reszta mojej drużyny była już na miejscu.

- Witaj, jestem Samuel Craven! – człowiek podszedł do mnie i uścisnął mi dłoń z szerokim i chyba odrobinę uwodzicielskim uśmiechem. Był to młody mężczyzna, czy może jeszcze chłopak? Miał przystojną twarz, mocny nos, wąskie brwi i wyraźnie zaznaczoną szczękę. Do tego błękitne oczy i włosy w odcieniu nieprawdopodobnie jasnego blond, przystrzyżone krótko i z niesymetrycznym przedziałkiem. Jakaś inna dziewczyna z pewnością mogła uznać Samuela za atrakcyjnego, lecz z pewnością nie był w moim typie.

- Elie Hanson – przedstawiłam się, choć właściwie nie było to potrzebne. Spojrzałam na drugiego z mężczyzn. Sorik prezentował się zupełnie inaczej od stojącego obok ziemianina. Wysoki, młody Wolkanin, o jasnej cerze o ledwo zauważalnym, zielonkawym odcieniu i kruczoczarnych, gładkich włosach przyciętych w charakterystyczny dla jego rasy sposób – równo nad brwiami i linią uszu. Jego twarz miała harmonijne i delikatne rysy, choć skośne brwi i szpiczaste uszy nadawały jej odrobinę dzikości. Do tego wspaniale wyrzeźbione, szerokie ramiona i choć jego ciało nie było zbyt muskularne, to wyglądał na całkiem wysportowanego. Z resztą trudno było wyglądać inaczej, po czterech latach spędzonych w Akademii. Tym jednak co zaintrygowało mnie w nim najbardziej, były jego oczy. Czarne, o chłodnym spojrzeniu, i niby całkowicie beznamiętne, lecz miały w sobie coś tak przyciągającego i tajemniczego, że przez dłuższą chwilę nie byłam wstanie oderwać wzroku.

Zrobiłam to dopiero wtedy, gdy Sorik, nie wypowiadając ani słowa, wolno skinął mi głową na powitanie. Mimo iż gest ten był całkiem na miejscu, zdał mi się kompletnie pozbawiony jakiejkolwiek uprzejmości. Chłód który bił od Wolkanina był dla mnie prawie że namacalny. I choć mój strach przed jego rasą miał się dopiero narodzić, już wtedy poczułam na ciele gęsią skórkę. A może była to reakcja na surową urodę obcego? Czyż nie zarumieniłam się wtedy na jego widok? Z perspektywy czasu, trudno mi jest to teraz ocenić. Wiem tylko, że wzbudził we mnie ciekawość i z miejsca zapragnęłam dowiedzieć się o nim jak najwięcej.

Pierwsze co zrobiliśmy, to obejrzeliśmy nasz nowy nabytek. Delta flayer, co już wiedziałam z przeglądanych wcześniej planów, był odrobinę większy od swego poprzednika. Miał prawie 9 metrów długości i 12 szerokości. Jego kadłub posiadał opływowy kształt, nieco przypominający grot strzały, co przydawało się głównie wtedy, gdy pojazd musiał zanurkować w atmosferę. Dla większych statków był to manewr dość ryzykowny i niecodzienny. Wielkie okręty międzygwiezdne zwykle pozostawały na orbitach, na powierzchnie planet zaś dostawano się za pomocą teleportera, lub właśnie takich wahadłowców. W środku pojazd podzielony był na dwie główne części: pierwszą stanowiła niewielka ładownia wraz odgrodzonym jednoosobowym ambulatorium z jednym łóżkiem i podstawowymi medycznymi urządzeniami. Do drugiej części przechodziło się przez wąskie przejście, za nim zaś znajdował się właściwy kokpit. Były tam aż cztery stanowiska sterujące, w tym jedno główne, umieszczone z samego przodu statku i nieco niżej niż pozostałe.

Sorik wszedł za mną i od razu zajął główne miejsce pilota. Rozejrzał się dokładnie po konsolach i nieco nietypowym układzie sterowania. Samuel uśmiechnął się do mnie raz jeszcze, potem zaczął przeglądać laboratorium. Każdy zajął się własnymi sprawami i zapanowała nieznośna cisza, którą musiałam jakoś przerwać.  
- Wiecie, że to pierwsze wahadłowce zdolne wejść w warp? – wypaliłam – Prawdziwe cudeńko. Rdzenie na statkach zajmują wysokość dwóch pokładów, a ten tutaj mieści się pod podłogą kabiny!

- Trzeba będzie go wymontować - odpowiedział mi beznamiętny głos Wolkanina.

- Co? – miałam nadzieje, że się przesłyszałam. Wymontować rdzeń? Mój zmysł inżyniera wręcz buntował się przeciwko takiej profanacji.

Sorik odwrócił się na fotelu i bez cienia skrępowania spojrzał mi prosto w oczy.

- Do wyścigu nie będzie nam potrzebna prędkość Warp. – oznajmił - Silniki impulsowe oraz ich źródła mocy są całkowicie wystarczające. Rdzeń tylko spowolni nas swą masą o jeden koma trzy procenta.

Przez chwilę stałam nieruchomo, nie wiedząc co odpowiedzieć. Logicznie rzecz biorąc, miał rację, ale pozbawić statek możliwości przekraczania prędkości światła, to jak obciąć ptakowi skrzydła! Jednak jedno spojrzenie na Wokalna uświadomiło mi, że obcy nie przyjmie takiej argumentacji. Przeniosłam wzrok na Samuela, czekając, aż on zabierze głos w sprawie.

- Jak dla mnie to Sorik ma racje – wzruszył ramionami – Z resztą na start i tak zabierze wszystkich większy statek. – Mówiąc to usiadł na fotelu drugiego pilota i wyjął swój PADD, położył go obok konsoli i nacisnął kilka guzików. Na przednim ekranie kokpitu pojawił się jakiś obraz. Była to mapa układu słonecznego. Dwa gazowe olbrzymy, kilka mniejszych planet, księżyce i aż trzy pasy asteroid. Oprócz ciał niebieskich na mapie zaznaczone było kilka jasnych punktów, oznaczonych numerami od 1 do 12 – Wyścig odbędzie się w układzie Lalande 21185. Nie ma ustalonej trasy. Te jasne punkty to ustawione sondy. Zostają uaktywnione, gdy wykryją procedurę skanowania. Wygrywa ta drużyna, która najszybciej uaktywni wszystkie sondy. Kolejność jest dowolna, ale wszystkie statki startują z jednego punktu.

Od razu zajęliśmy się ustalaniem trasy przelotu. Było to o wiele bardziej skomplikowane, niż prosto z jednego punktu do drugiego. Trzeba było brać pod uwagę pola grawitacyjne planet i księżyców. Chwilowe wejście na orbitę któregoś z ciał niebieskich może spowolnić statek, lecz wykonane dobrze, daje mu dodatkowe i całkowicie darmowe przyśpieszenie. Szybko przerodziło się to w zażartą dyskusję o tym, czy wybrać prosty odcinek, czy skorzystać z grawitacji ciał niebieskich, którą stroną ominąć mniejszy księżyc i czy to korzystnie tak nadkładać drogę… Pusta do tej pory mapa szybko zapełniła się plątaninom obliczeń i wykresów grawitacyjnych. Samuel wyrzucał z siebie słowa, z niewiarygodną prędkością, powtarzał formułki i wzory, próbując powalić nas swoją elokwencją i wiedzą. Sorik zaś mówił tylko wtedy, gdy uznał to za stosowne. Potrafił też szybko dokonać w myślach bardzo skomplikowanych obliczeń, przekładając widziane wzory na realne liczby.

Po trzech godzinach spędzonych w takim towarzystwie, czułam się jak na błyskawicznej powtórce z astrofizyki.

Największym jednak naszym dylematem, był odcinek miedzy punktem 10 a 11. Znajdował się tam rozległy pas dość ciasno upakowanych asteroid o średnicach liczonych w kilometrach. Samuel twierdził, że spora część tych kosmicznych skał zawiera rudę topolitu. Minerał ten dość skutecznie blokuje wszelkie wiązki skanujące i potrafi zmylić systemy nawigacyjne.

- Co bardziej skomplikowane systemy dostana świra, jak tylko tam wlecimy – powiedział Samuel.

- Zaraz, zaraz… chcesz tam wlecieć? – zdziwiłam się – Przecież bez nawigacji i możliwości skanowania, nie będą działać czujniki kolizyjne! A deflektory niewiele pomogą przy zderzeniu się z kilkukilometrowym kawałkiem skały! To prawie samobójstwo! Proponuję po prostu ominąć ten teren.

- I to jest właśnie to, co zrobią wszystkie inne drużyny! – mój kolega nie chciał dać za wygraną – Zatoczą spory łuk, a jeśli my polecimy w linii prostej, zyskamy taką przewagę, jakiej nikt już nie zdoła nadrobić!

- Albo rozbijemy się na asteroidzie, lub pozbawieni nawigacji kompletnie się zgubimy, przegrywając cały wyścig!

- To ryzykowny manewr – Sorik w końcu zabrał głos – ale ma szansę powodzenia – oznajmił.

Słysząc to, spojrzałam na Wolkanina kompletnie zaskoczona. Powinien być ostatnią osobą popierającą ten szalony pomysł!

- Gęstość pola asteroid umożliwia ręczne sterowanie – kontynuował – istnieje dziewięćdziesiąt sześć procent szans, na bezkolizyjny przelot. - Czy to były przechwałki, czy Wolkanin rzeczywiście tak święcie wierzył w swoje umiejętności? - Zyskana w ten sposób przewaga może okazać się kluczowa dla naszych wyników.

Mocno zacisnęłam wargi i spojrzałam na moich towarzyszy, powstrzymując w sobie chęć uduszenia ich na miejscu. Po prostu dwójka wariatów! Niestety, z powodu przewagi głosów musiałam w końcu zgodzić się na ten szalony pomysł. Gdy decyzja już zapadła, jedyną rzeczą jaką mogłam jeszcze zrobić, to przygotować nasz statek do tej akcji jak najlepiej. Na tym zakończyła się nasza narada. Pora była już późna i rozeszliśmy się każde w swoją stronę. Następnego dnia wszak czekały nas zajęcia i treningi.

Syk otwieranych drzwi działa na mnie niczym alarm. Wyrwana z półsennych rozmyślań, rozglądam się po ambulatorium. Do środka wchodzą dwie osoby. Kobieta i mężczyzna, oboje Wolkanie. Mężczyzna ubrany jest w niebieski mundur naukowca, rozpoznaję w nim głównego oficera medycznego. To Komandor Porucznik Serulk. Towarzysząca mu kobieta jest szefem naszej sekcji. Na jej widok serce podskakuje mi do gardła. Główny inżynier T'Kal jest ostatnią osobą jaką chcę teraz oglądać. Jej wizyta oznacza koniec moich dni w Gwiezdnej Flocie.

Nieświadomi niczego Wolkanie zbliżają się do mojego łóżka. Czuje jak narasta we mnie panika. W normalnych warunkach pewnie zemdlałabym ze strachu, teraz jednak krążące w moich żyłach medykamenty zmuszają mnie do zachowania przytomności. Mam ochotę uciec, zacząć krzyczeć, jednak jakimś cudem powstrzymuję się od tego. W połowie drogi pielęgniarka podchodzi do głównego medyka i podaje mu wyświetlacz. Mężczyzna staje, przegląda wyniki i bez słowa kiwa głową, spoglądając w stronę komory regeneracyjnej. Polecenia, które zaczyna wydawać swojej podkomendnej, są dla mnie kompletnie niezrozumiałe.

Komandor T'Kal zwraca głowę w moją stronę. Lodowate spojrzenie jej ciemnych oczu przeszywa mnie na wylot i nagle zdaję sobie sprawę z tego, że wolałabym umrzeć, niż odbyć tę rozmowę.

- Chorąży Hanson? - odzywa się główny inżynier.  
Już mam krzyknąć, gdy ku mojemu zaskoczeniu jakieś urządzenie robi to za mnie. Wysoki, alarmujący pisk roznosi się po całym ambulatorium. Medycy natychmiast do mnie podbiegają.  
- Adrenalina wysoko ponad normę! - krzyczy pielęgniarka, rzucając okiem na konsolę. Serulk błyskawicznie załadowuje hipospray. Kilkoma kliknięciami ustawia dawkę. Niech on się do mnie nie zbliża! Próbuję wstać, uciec, lecz natychmiast przytrzymują mnie czyjeś ramiona. Ktoś krzyczy moje imię. Chyba ja również zaczynam krzyczeć, rzucam się, staram wyrwać z niezwykle silnego uścisku. Nagle czuje dotyk na szyi, a potem słyszę cichy syk i wszystko zamiera w jednej chwili. Końska dawka środka uspokajającego odsyła mnie w błogi stan półświadomości. Opadam na łóżko. Przestaje zwracać uwagę na to co widzę, zaś głosy rozmowy wydają mi się tylko odległymi echami.  
- Przepraszam bardzo komandorze. Chorąży najwyraźniej wciąż jest w ciężkim szoku – to chyba głos pielęgniarki - Obawiam się, że nie jest zdolna do racjonalnej rozmowy.  
- Rozumiem - odpowiada kolejny kobiecy głos - proszę mnie powiadomić, gdy stan któregoś z pacjentów się poprawi.  
- Oczywiście Komandorze.  
Szybkie kroki, dźwięk otwieranych drzwi. Ktoś wychodzi. Zapada nagła cisza przerywana tylko przez elektroniczny pisk wciskanych klawiszy PADDa.  
- Niczego nie rozumiem - odzywa się pielęgniarka - jeszcze chwile temu zachowywała się całkiem racjonalnie!  
- Fascynujące. Jak na człowieka, niezwykle wysoki poziom tetrapelazaniny - słyszę ciche mruknięcie. Główny medyk najwyraźniej zignorował słowa asystentki - Praktycznie nie spotykany u waszej rasy.  
Czuję na skroniach dotyk palców, potem zaś chłodny metal. Cokolwiek to jest, ktokolwiek to robi, nie obchodzi mnie teraz zbyt wiele. Po takiej dawce środków uspokajających nie zwróciłabym uwagi nawet na całą Wolkańską załogę.

Chyba zasypiam i wspomnienia z Akademii wracają do mnie nagle, żywe jak nigdy dotąd. Drugi dzień przygotowań do wyścigu spędziliśmy we trójkę w hangarze numer 16. Ja zajmowałam się wstępnym etapem demontażu rdzenia warp i przekierowywaniem części systemów na inne źródła mocy, Samuel grzebał w podprogramach tych systemów, zaś Sorik, który jako pilot nie miał w tej chwili dużo do roboty, robił za mojego asystenta. Jego praca polegała głównie na odbieraniu i podawaniu narzędzi, czasem przytrzymał jakiś kabel lub odczytywał wykresy poziomów energii z oddalonych paneli. I przez cały ten czas nie usłyszałam od niego ani słowa skargi. Nie próbował nas popędzać i możnaby go nawet uznać za dobre towarzystwo, gdyby nie to, że w rozmowach nie udzielał się zbytnio.

Za to o Samuelu dowiedziałam się wtedy całkiem sporo. Był na czwartym roku i szkolił się oczywiście do kadry naukowej. Pochodził z Copernicusa, jednej z kolonii na Lunie, gdzie jego ojciec pracuje jako geolog. W czasie wolnym od nauki chłopak zajmował się programowaniem holonowel, choć pomysły na scenariusze zwykle czerpie od innych osób. Wtedy właśnie przypomniałam sobie, skąd znałam jego nazwisko. Parę moich znajomych z zajęć miało kilka jego programów. Ja osobiście, poza niektórymi treningami, rzadko bywałam w holodekach. Od interaktywnych historii wolałam książki i muzykę.

Tego dnia skończyliśmy pracę dość wcześnie. Jutro czekało nas zabezpieczenie i wyjęcie rdzenia, cała masa łączenia kabelków i grzebania przy innych układach. Z pewnością przyda się każda para rąk. Tak, ta część przygotowań do wyścigu z pewnością należała do mnie!

W nocy prawie w ogóle nie spałam. Moja głowa przepełniona była planami konstrukcyjnymi, narzędziami i schematami układów. Gdy udało mi się na chwilę zasnąć, śniłam chaotycznie o wijących się kablach, migoczących diodach i odgłosach trikodera. A wszystko to łączyło się w całkowicie przypadkowe i nietrwałe układy, których sensu nie sposób było zrozumieć. Koniec końców niewyspana i wściekła, powlokłam się półprzytomnie na poranne zajęcia z astrometrii.

Gdy w końcu przyszedł czas na przygotowania do wyścigu, na miejscu w hangarze zastałam tylko Sorika.

- Witam - powiedział chłodno i skinął mi na powitanie.

- Dzień dobry - uśmiechnęłam się do niego, choć zapewne, nie zrobiło to na Wolkaninie żadnego wrażenia - Gdzie Samuel?

- Kadet Craven prosił przekazać, że nie będzie go dzisiaj. Twierdzi, że chce w spokoju popracować nad nowym programem nawigacyjnym.

- Akurat teraz? - jęknęłam. Wolkanin nie odpowiedział. - Przecież mamy tyle roboty!

- Proponuję więc przystąpić do niej od razu.

Spojrzałam na Sorika, który stał w sztywno, prawie na baczność, z dłońmi splecionymi za plecami. Wyglądał na kompletnie nieporuszonego sytuacją. Gdy przechylił lekko głowę i nasze spojrzenia się spotkały, znowu poczułam na karku przyjemny dreszcz. To niesamowite jakie wrażenie potrafiły na mnie zrobić te oczy! Pomyślałam wtedy, że może i Samuel wystawił nas dziś do wiatru, ale ma to i swoje dobre strony. Zostanie sam na sam z przystojnym Wolkaninem nie wydawało się wcale takie złe. Szybko jednak okazało się, że moje wyobrażenia dalekie są od rzeczywistości.

Po pierwsze Sorik nie wykazywał zainteresowania czymkolwiek innym, niż pracą. Mimo, że staliśmy nieraz bardzo blisko, przekładając kable, lub majstrując przy konsolach, zupełnie na to nie reagował. Żadnych zbędnych gestów, zagubionych spojrzeń, wciąż ten sam, zimny ton głosu. Najpierw miałam wrażenie, że pracuję z androidem, potem jednak zaczęłam zauważać wyższość, z jaką się do mnie odnosił. Jakby z góry zakładał, że jestem głupsza od niego. I nawet jeśli Wolkanin wcale tak nie myślał, było to koszmarnie irytujące!

Po drugie: rozpraszał mnie. Wielokrotnie przyłapywałam się na tym, że zamiast pracować, podziwiam jego tylne partie, gdy pochylał się nad jakąś konsolą, lub patrzę na jego zręczne dłonie, które pracują z maszynową wręcz precyzją. Nie mogłam się skupić, gdy stał tuż obok mnie, przytrzymując kable w odpowiedniej pozycji. Nieraz jego ramię prawie ocierało się o moje, a wtedy schematy układów natychmiast wylatywały mi z głowy. W dodatku panujące wokół nas milczenie tylko potęgowało efekt. Musiałam szybko znaleźć jakiś temat do rozmowy.

- Czemu wstąpiłeś do Akademii? - odezwałam się w końcu. Samo pytanie nie było wiele lepsze od dyskusji o pogodzie.

Kandydaci przychodzili do Akademii z różnych powodów. Przede wszystkim była to jedna z najlepszych uczelni w Federacji. Szczególnie kierunki medyczne i inżynieryjne, gdzie chętni walili drzwiami i oknami. Ukończenie szkolenia, nie ważne na jakim profilu, zapewniało możliwość eksploracji wszechświata w najciekawszy możliwy sposób. Niektórzy marzyli o wiekopomnych odkryciach, innych na statki pchała ciekawość świata. Część zaś szukała okazji do sławy. Jednak większość po prostu chciała zrobić ze swoim życiem coś istotnego, odznaczać się w społeczeństwie Federacji. Na to nigdy nie było lepszego miejsca.

A teraz nastała wojna z Iperium Klingońskim i nagle wszyscy przypomnieli sobie, że Gwiezdna Flota jest organizacją militarną. Teraz każdy kadet po zakończeniu szkolenia mógł trafić prosto na front. Niektórzy uczniowie myśleli o tym z podnieceniem, inni z przerażeniem. Ja sama należałam raczej do drugiej grupy. Gwiezdne statki były moją pasją, ale nigdy nie chciałam zostać żołnierzem.

- Mamy wojnę – Sorik odpowiedział na moje pytanie, przekładając kable i nie zaszczycając mnie nawet spojrzeniem.

Czyżby kierowały nim patriotyczne pobudki?

- Ale linia frontu nie dojdzie przecież do Volkana.

- Szanse na to są niskie - przyznał – jednak do zwycięstwa Flota potrzebuje personelu.

- Więc znalazłeś się tutaj, by podnosić statystyki? – spytałam, przerywając pracę. Po prostu nie mogłam uwierzyć w to wyjaśnienie.

- Ciekawie ujęte, ale owszem, to jeden z moich powodów.

- Jeden? A jakie są inne? – dopytywałam się.

- Akademia daje mi najlepsze możliwość szkolenia się w dziedzinach, co do których mam naturalne predyspozycje.

Naturalne predyspozycje? Co to mogło być? Do czegóż to, prócz logiki, Wolkanie miewają wrodzone zdolności? Czytałam, że każdy z nich w jest jakimś stopniu telepatą, choć odsetek naprawdę silnych psioników jest stosunkowo niski. Ale przecież gdyby to był jego talent, nie szkoliłby się w Akademi, a w wolkańskim IDIC.

- To znaczy..? - nie dawałam za wygraną. Zapewne w jego mniemaniu, moje zachowanie zaczęło ocierać się o bezczelność.

- Według standardów mojej rasy, wykazuję się ponadprzeciętną koordynacją, wyczuciem przestrzeni oraz kierunku.

Zamilkłam na chwilę, zastanawiając się nad jego słowami.

- Chcesz być pilotem? - zgadłam w końcu. Wolkanin przytaknął.

- Tutaj odbywam nie tylko treningi praktyczne, ale również zdobywam teoretyczną wiedzę, która ma szanse okazać się przydatna w przyszłości.

Zasmuciło mnie to trochę. Podczas wojny wyszkoleni piloci byli zwyczajnie bezcenni. A jeśli Sorik okaże się naprawdę dobry, to prędzej czy później trafi na front. Z ilu potyczek ktoś taki może wyjść cało, nim zginie w eksplodującym statku, lub zostanie przebity klingońskim bat'leth'em? Czy mój towarzysz obliczył i to? Nie miałam odwagi zapytać.

- Więc będziesz walczyć?

Przytaknął.

- Z prawdopodobieństwem osiemdziesięciu trzech procent - odpowiedział niczym maszyna - nie jest to jednak mój priorytet - dodał po chwili, już nieco innym tonem.

- Lecz wstąpiłeś do Akademii, by brać udział w wojnie, prawda?

- Do tego nie trzeba angażować się w działania zbrojne. Jest wiele innych sposobów niż bezpośrednia walka. - Przerwał na chwilę, spoglądając na panel. To przypomniało mi, że powinnam przede wszystkim zająć się robotą. Odwróciłam wzrok w stronę plątaniny przewodów i szybko wróciłam do pracy. Sorik kontynuował - Oceniam, że moje umiejętności, aktualne oraz przyszłe, mogą zostać w pełni wykorzystane również w jednostkach zaopatrzeniowych. Istnieje wiele urządzeń oraz substancji o duży znaczeniu strategicznym, których nie można z powodzeniem replikować. Choćby kryształy dilitu. W długotrwałych działaniach wojennych, a z takimi mamy do czynienia, dostawy mają kluczową rolę.

Długo milczałam, nie wiedząc co odpowiedzieć. Sorik nie szukał sławy wojennego bohatera, tytułu pogromcy Klingonów, czy nawet pilota dekady. Miast tego znalazł sobie przyszłe miejsce w szarym szeregu. Szeregu, który może rzeczywiście najbardziej ze wszystkich potrzebuje wyszkolonych członków o stalowych nerwach i niewyczerpanej cierpliwości. W jakiś sposób było w tej decyzji więcej patriotyzmu, niż w pchaniu się pod wrogi ostrzał.

Tymczasem przyszedł czas na główny punkt programu - wymontowanie rdzenia Warp. Oboje uklękliśmy na podłodze kokpitu. Gdy ostrożnie otwarłam klapę, naszym oczom ukazał się fosforyzujący na niebiesko cylinder, długości mniej więcej metra, otoczony plątaniną kabli. Wzięłam głęboki oddech. Do tego trzeba będzie podejść ostrożnie. Najpierw powoli odłączyłam wszystkie blokady podtrzymujące reaktor na miejscu. Wiedziałam, że nawet nieaktywny wciąż może być niebezpieczny. Spojrzałam na Sorika, ten przytaknął. Chwyciliśmy rdzeń z obu stron, bardzo ostrożnie wyjmując go z gniazda. Gdyby komuś z nas teraz omsknęła się ręka, moglibyśmy uszkodzić znajdujące się obok zbiorniki antymaterii, a wtedy po hangarze numer 16 zostałaby tylko głęboka dziura w ziemi.

Rdzenie Warp były sercem każdego międzygwiezdnego statku i jednocześnie ich najsłabszym punktem. To w nich dochodziło do reakcji materii z antymaterią, a wciąż był to proces trudny do kontrolowania. Każde jego uszkodzenie mogło się skoczyć wybuchem zdolnym zniszczyć cały pojazd wraz z załogą. Oczywiście by temu zapobiec istniało wiele systemów zabezpieczeń i procedur. Skutkowały one idealnie jedynie w przewidywalnych warunkach. Przypadki, gdy na jednostkach latających po utartych szlakach doszło do rozpadu rdzenia, można by policzyć na palcach. Niestety, na wojnie wyglądało to zupełnie inaczej. Statek dostatecznie zniszczony przez wroga praktycznie wysadzał się sam, kiedy uszkodzone systemy nie były w stanie dłużej kontrolować reakcji. W takiej sytuacji jedyną szansą na ratunek jest całkowite wyłączenie rdzenia, lub gdy to nie możliwe – usunięcie poza statek.

Wyjęty rdzeń umieściliśmy w przygotowanym wcześniej pojemniku, po czym od razu zajęliśmy się zamykaniem obwodów. Zbiorniki antymaterii pozostawiliśmy na miejscu. Do bezpiecznego ich usunięcia potrzeba było ciężkiego sprzętu. Ten jednak był dla nas niedostępny. Westchnęłam z ulgą, gdy w końcu zatrzasnęliśmy właz, kończąc pracę.

- No, na dzisiaj już koniec –powiedziałam z satysfakcją. Wolkanin przytaknął.

- Rzeczywiście, wszystko idzie według planu – odpowiedział, chyba zbyt dosłownie rozumiejąc moją wypowiedź. Nagle moje zadowolenie uleciało w jednej chwili. Dobrze się nam razem pracowało i część mnie nie miała ochoty jeszcze kończyć tego dnia. Wiedziałam, że Sorik był gotowy się pożegnać, więc zdecydowałam się na ostatni, rozpaczliwy strzał.

- Może pójdziemy coś zjeść? – zaproponowałam nieco nerwowym tonem – …razem – dodałam szybko, na wypadek, gdyby obcy nie zrozumiał moich intencji. Dopiero po chwili zorientowałam się, jak głupio musiało to zabrzmieć. Z jakiegoś powodu Sorik nie odpowiedział od razu, prowokując chwilę napiętego milczenia.

- Myślę, że to sensowna propozycja – odpowiedział najchłodniej jak potrafił.

Tak! Zgodził się! Wspaniale! - Ucieszyłam się, choć całą siłą woli starałam się tego nie okazać. Nie byłam Wolkanem, ale z drugiej strony nie chciałam, by obcy czegoś sobie nie pomyślał. To znaczy, czego? Tego, że mi się podobał? Nawet jeśli to prawda, to przecież Sorik nie musiał o tym wiedzieć. Z resztą, jakby zareagował? Właściwie jak „te sprawy" wyglądały u jego rasy? Słyszałam o mieszankach wolkańsko-ludzkich, w dodatku całkiem udanych, więc sytuacja nie mogła przedstawiać się tragicznie.

Zamiast skorzystać z tutejszej stołówki, która pod względem menu nie była wcale zła, odwiedziliśmy jedną z wielu restauracji w centrum San Francisco. Wybrałam miejsce, w którym miałam dość małe szanse na natknięcie się na innych kadetów. Była to średniej wielkości lokal z ładnym ogródkiem, gdzie udało nam się zająć stolik z widokiem na zatokę. Był już późny wieczór i światła miasta odbijały się w ciemnej wodzie niczym rozgwieżdżone niebo.

- Mają tu bardzo dobre ryby i owoce morza – powiedziałam, przeglądając listę dań na wmontowanym w stolik wyświetlaczu.

- Dziękuję, ale nie skorzystam – odpowiedział spokojnie Sorik - my Wolkanie, jesteśmy wegetarianami.

- Naprawdę? – zdziwiłam się – myślałam… to znaczy się... przecież masz kły, prawda? I to nawet całkiem wyraźne.

Sorik uniósł wzrok znad menu i spojrzał na mnie. Jego czarne oczy błyszczały teraz w półmroku, zupełnie jak u kota. Na ten widok przeszedł mnie lekki dreszcz. Gdy zaś obcy się odezwał, nie potrafiłam nie zwrócić uwagi na parę ostrych kłów w jego ustach.

- To pozostałość ewolucyjna – wyjaśnił - nasi przodkowie byli wszystkożerni, to prawda i jako gatunek zachowaliśmy możliwość trawienia mięsa. Wciąż, w sytuacjach ekstremalnych, jesteśmy w stanie przestawić się na taki pokarm. Lecz w codziennym życiu nasza dieta obejmuje tylko rośliny i grzyby.

- Ale dlaczego? – zapytałam ostrożnie – Nie smakuje wam?

- Trudno mi stwierdzić. Nie próbowałem. Okoliczności jeszcze nigdy mnie do tego nie zmusiły.

- Ale czy to nie wbrew naturze? – odpowiedziałam i natychmiast pożałowałam swoich słów.

- Nie jesteśmy zwierzętami! – stwierdził tonem tak zimny, że dzielący nas stolik mógłby pokryć się szronem. – Naszym obowiązkiem, jako gatunku inteligentnego, jest panowanie nad własną naturą. My, Wolkanie, wybraliśmy pokojową egzystencję, odrzucając agresywne zachowanie zwierzęcych przodków.

Spojrzałam na niego zupełnie zaskoczona taką reakcją.

- Ja… przepraszam – wyksztusiłam – nie chciałam cię urazić. Czy w takim razie, będzie ci przeszkadzać, jeśli ja zamówię coś nie wegetariańskiego?

Sorik spuścił wzrok i wrócił do studiowania menu, zupełnie, jakby nic się nie stało.

- W przypadku ludzi jest inaczej – powiedział – o ile mi wiadomo, brak mięsa w diecie może skończyć się dla was poważnymi problemami zdrowotnymi.

Uznałam to za „nie". Wybrałam więc sushi z krewetek i złożyłam elektronicznie zamówienie.

- W tym lokalu wszystko przygotowują z prawdziwych składników – zapewniłam swojego towarzysza – w ogóle nie używają replikatorów. No, może wyłącznie do sztućców.

Jedzenie wytworzone w urządzeniach, pod względem odżywczym czy składu chemicznego wcale nie różniło się od oryginałów. Z jakiegoś powodu jednak nigdy nie smakowało tak dobrze.

Na posiłek nie musieliśmy długo czekać. Z ciekawością spojrzałam na to, co zamówił Sorik. Sądząc po wyglądzie były to jakieś warzywa, smażone, lub pieczone z dodatkiem czegoś, co przypominało makaron. Gdyby jednak zgadywać po zapachu, powiedziałabym, że był to czysty kwas. Był tak ostry, że łzy od razu pociekły mi do oczu. Ziołowa herbata, którą do tego zamówił, pachniała dymem i papryką chili. On naprawdę miał zamiar to jeść? Skoro zamówił, to pewnie tak. Przez kilka pierwszych kęsów, przyglądałam się mu się uważnie, chyba spodziewając się, że obcy nagle zmieni kolor lub zacznie ziać ogniem. Nic takiego jednak się nie stało. Po chwili uspokojona zajęłam się swoim sushi.

Posiłek minął nam na całkiem niezobowiązującej dyskusji o statkach, silnikach i systemach nawigacji. Sorik – z oddaniem godnym lepszej sprawy – przekonywał mnie o wyższości elektronicznego sterowania nad ręcznym. Pozwalał, jego zdaniem, na lepszą synchronizację z komputerem pokładowym oraz większą dokładność lotu. Potem ja zarzuciłam go wykładem o matrycach dilithium i cewkach plazmy. Ku mojemu zaskoczeniu Wolkanin wykazał nieco zainteresowania tematem, w odpowiednich momentach zadając całkiem sensowne pytania.

W miarę jak wieczór przechodził w noc, oczy Sorika błyszczały coraz bardziej, odbijając światło ulicznych lamp. Było w tym widoku coś niesamowicie obcego i pociągającego. Do tego przystojne rysy twarzy i parę nieludzkich elementów. Mogłabym się tak wpatrywać w niego całą noc. Niestety, nie mieliśmy całej nocy. Jutro czekały nas zajęcia, na które powinniśmy być wyspani. Właśnie wracaliśmy drogą wzdłuż brzegu zatoki, gdy niespodziewanie natknęliśmy się na kogoś znajomego.

- Samuel! – krzyknęłam. Chłopak szedł za rękę z jakąś kadetką. Na mój widok najpierw chciał się ulotnić, lecz stanął, gdy zrozumiał, że został rozpoznany. – Normalnie uduszę cię na miejscu! – warknęłam, podchodząc do niego.

- O, cześć Elie – przyszły naukowiec próbował udawać, że nic się nie stało – Cześć Sorik.

Wolkanin jak zwykle tylko przytaknął bez słowa.

- Ja ci dam „cześć" ! To tak wygląda twoja praca nad systemem nawigacyjnym? Ja i Sorik harujemy w hangarze do późnej nocy, a ty w tym czasie robisz nas w konia i umawiasz się na randki! – Nie wiedziałam o co byłam bardziej wściekła. O to, że nie przyszedł nam pomóc, czy, że tak bezczelnie nas oszukał? – I to ma być przyszły oficer floty?

- Rany, Elie, wyluzuj trochę – Samuel próbował mnie uspokoić – wcale nie kłamałem. Nowy program nawigacyjny mam już gotowy do wgrania i proponuję jutro go przetestować. Po prostu poszło mi szybciej, niż przewidywałem.

- Akurat! Jak skończyłeś szybciej, to mogłeś potem przyjść nam pomóc.

Samuel uśmiechnął się i puścił mi porozumiewawcze spojrzenie.  
- I ci przeszkadzać?– spytał, ściszając głos – Z tego co widzę, nie tylko ja miałem plany na wieczór – dyskretnie wskazał głową na towarzyszącego mi Wolkanina.

Nie odpowiedziałam od razu. Zamiast tego zaczerwieniłam się jak burak.

- Nie odwracaj kota ogonem – wycedziłam przez zęby.

W czasie kłutni, nieznana mi kadetka zdążyła wdać się z Sorikiem w luźną rozmowę.

- To prawda, że wolkańska rada naukowa przymierza się do terraformacji Delta Vega? Nie? No tak, pływy grawitacyjne to rzeczywiście spory problem.

- Hana – Samuel podszedł do dziewczyny. Widać i jemu nie podobała się ta sytuacja – myślę, że powinniśmy się pośpieszyć.

- No tak – odpowiedziała – Na razie! Miło było was poznać.

Odprowadziłam ich wściekłym spojrzeniem, nim zniknęli mi z oczu za zakrętem ulicy. Potem spojrzałam na Sorika. Ten nic jednak nie powiedział.

Budzi mnie cichy, przyjemny świergot. Coś miękkiego i ciepłego ociera mi się o policzek. Przechylam się na bok i otwieram oczy. Widzę przed sobą brązową kulę futra w wielkości mojej głowy. Sally? Podnoszę się nieco i delikatnie głaszczę zwierzątko. Poznaje mnie, wydając z siebie serię krótkich świstów. Tribble to nieagresywne i całkowicie bezbronne stworzenia. Pochodzą z Iota Geminorum IV. Ich jedyną strategią przetrwania w dzikim środowisku jest rozmnażanie się szybciej, niż zjadają je drapieżniki. W ciągu dwunastu godzin z jednego tribbla robi się ich dziesięć. Dzisiejsze udomowione osobniki pochodzą z genetycznie modyfikowanej populacji, której zmniejszono tempo rozmnażania. A i tak dla pewności trzeba sterylizować je co roku. Tylko co moje zwierzątko robi w ambulatorium?

- Hej Elie - słyszę obok znajomy głos. Tomas? Odwracam się. Koło mnie stoi kilka osób mniej-więcej w moim wieku. Dwoje ludzi i jeden Trill. Znam ich bardzo dobrze. Wszyscy jesteśmy w jednym zespole inżynieryjnym.

- Jak się czujesz? - pyta Anitza. Dziewczyna o brązowej cerze i ciemnych, kręconych włosach.

- Coraz lepiej - odpowiadam. Odkrywam, że mówienie wciąż mnie męczy - Lekarz pozwolił wam ma odwiedziny? - dziwię się. Siadam ostrożnie, kładąc sobie Sally na kolanach. Dotyk miękkiego futra i przyjemny świergot uspokajają mnie trochę.

- Jak widać - Horin wzrusza ramionami i posyła mi uśmiech. Młody mężczyzna jest Trillem. W wyglądzie zewnętrznym różni się od ludzi jedynie dwoma paskami czarnych cętek, ciągnących się od skroni w dół szyi.

- Opiekowałem się Sally pod twoją nieobecność - zaczyna Tomas - przyniosłem ją, bo pewnie się stęskniłaś.

- Dziękuję - odpowiadam i spoglądam na brązowego tribbla na moich kolanach. Chyba jest nieco cięższa niż pamiętam. - Przekarmiłeś ją!

- No... była głodna - młody inżynier wygląda na lekko zakłopotanego.

- Tomas, one zawsze są głodne. Ile widzą, tyle zjedzą. Mówiłam, jedna porcja dziennie. Inaczej zacznie tyć. – Milknę. Dopiero teraz orientuję się, że coś jest nie tak. – Właściwie, to od jak dawna tu jestem?

Cała trójka spogląda po sobie. W końcu odzywa się Anitza.

- Cztery dni. Martwiliśmy się o ciebie.

- Główny medyk powiedział, że jeszcze jakiś czas tu poleżysz – dodaje Horin – To był paskudny wybuch. Miałaś strasznego pecha.

Spuszczam wzrok. Na moje usta ciśnie się pytanie, ale nie jestem pewna, czy chcę znać odpowiedź.

- Czy… pożar bardzo się rozniósł? Mieliście duże kłopoty?

- Właściwie to nie. Udało się go zatrzymać i zdusić, nim doszedł do głównych pokładów. W sumie najgorsze z tego wszystkiego było wymienianie przewodów w uszkodzonych tunelach.

Z westchnieniem ulgi opadam powrotem na łóżku. Czyli nikomu więcej nie stała się krzywda. W tym samym momencie pielęgniarka podchodzi do młodszych inżynierów. Gestem daje im do zrozumienia, że czas wizyty się kończy.

- To my się zmywamy – mówi Tomas – Wpadniemy jeszcze cię odwiedzić.

- Trzymaj się – żegna się Anitza. Cała trójka wychodzi, zostawiając Sally. Pielęgniarka najpierw surowo patrzy na tribbla, wyraźnie chcąc coś powiedzieć, lecz potem rezygnuje.

- Jak się pani czuje? – pyta zamiast tego.

- Nie jestem pewna – odpowiadam szczerze – Wciąż jestem na środkach uspokajających?

- Trochę. Wyobrażam sobie, że to musiało być przerażające.

Coś mi nie pasuje w tonie głosu i zachowaniu tej kobiety. Jest wobec mnie nieszczera lub przesadnie ostrożna. O co chodzi? Drzwi od części laboratoryjnej otwierają się i na sale wchodzi główny medyk Serulk. Mężczyzna podchodzi do mnie, skinieniem głowy odprawiając asystentkę. Gdy spogląda na mnie, od razu przechodzi mnie zimny dreszcz.

- Chorąży Hanson. Pani stan jest poważniejszy niż się spodziewaliśmy – oznajmia obojętnym tonem. Jak to „poważniejszy"? Co główny medyk ma na myśli? – Stężenie tetrapelazaniny w pani układzie nerwowym daleko przekracza ludzką normę.

O czym on w ogóle mówił?

- Przepraszam, poruczniku, ale co to znaczy? Czy to szkodliwe? - Siłą woli staram się pokonać swój strach i wydobyć z siebie parę sensownych słów. Zapewne pomagają mi też środki uspokajające, którymi mnie nafaszerowano.

- Samo w sobie nie. Skłoniło mnie to jednak do dokładniejszego zmonitorowania pani stanu. Badania wykazały, że pani układ nerwowy ulega stopniowej degradacji. A to już jest szkodliwe –uprzedza moje pytanie.

- I to… przez wypadek? – pytam ostrożnie. Z tego co wiem ogień plazmy może wywołać jedynie paskudnie oparzenia.

- Mało prawdopodobne – stwierdza Wolkanin – to późniejszy, nie wykryty dotąd uraz. Sądząc po pani stanie: pochodzi z przed około roku. Czy chorąży przypomina sobie jakaś sytuację, która mogłaby go spowodować?

Czy sobie przypominam? O tak! Tej chwili nie zapomnę do końca życia. Do tej pory nawiedza mnie w koszmarach. Lecz jeśli jest jedna rzecz, o której nie chciałabym nikomu powiedzieć, jest nią właśnie tamtych kilka sekund. Na samo wspomnienie dławi mnie zimny strach. Nie jestem w stanie wykrztusić w odpowiedzi ani słowa.

- Rozumiem – mruczy główny medyk po chwili – tymczasowo podam pani lexorin. Spowolni to cały proces. Jeśli jednak nie uda się dotrzeć do źródła problemu, możemy nie być w stanie go wyleczyć. - Przytakuję. Medyk załadowuje lek do hiposprayu. – I z pewnością nie wróci pani do czynnej służby, dopóki problem nie zostanie rozwiązany.

Co to za różnica? Prawdopodobnie i tak wyrzucą mnie z Floty. Porucznik Komander podnosi załadowane urządzenie, zbliża dłoń do mojej szyi. Odsuwam się odruchowo. Wolkanin nieruchomieje i przez sekundę przygląda mi się z uwagą. Potem odkłada lek.

- Podporuczniku – woła pielęgniarkę – proszę podać pacjentce dwa miligramy lexorinu – po czym znowu znika za półprzeźroczystą szybą laboratoryjnej części.

Cholera, przejrzał mnie! W złości zaciskam pięści i przygryzam wargę. To już koniec. Na pewno koniec. Nie dość, że wylecę z Floty, to cały statek będzie nabijał się ze mnie po kątach. Pielęgniarka prosi mnie o położenie się na łóżku, wstrzykuje wymierzoną dawkę, po czym odchodzi.

Spoglądam w sufit, zatapiając się we własnych myślach i wolno głaszcząc brązowego tribbla. Zastanawiam się co porabiają moi znajomi z Akademii. Gdzie teraz jest Samuel i czy Sorikowi udało się wstąpić do jednostek dostawczych, a może trafił prosto na front? Nasz kontakt się urwał zaraz po opuszczeniu szkoły. Nie miałam odwagi się do nich odezwać. Szczególnie do Sorika. Nie po tym co się stało.

Dziesięć... dziewięć...

Niespokojnie wierciłam się na stanowisku drugiego pilota. Przed szybę kokpitu widziałam czerń kosmosu, usianą drobnymi gwiazdami. W oddali krążyły planety i asteroidy układu Lalande 21185. Wyścig miał rozpocząć się za kilka sekund.

Osiem… siedem…

Sorik siedział spokojnie i praktycznie bez ruchu. Z rękami na sterach, wpatrzony w przestrzeń, wyglądał jak zbudowany wraz z wahadłowcem.

Sześć… pięć… cztery…

Samuel nacisnął kilka klawiszy. Komputer pokładowy odpowiedział krótkim sygnałem.

Trzy... dwa...

Rozległ się dźwięk uruchamianych silników. Wskaźnik poziomu mocy poruszył się w górę.

Jeden...

Mocno zacisnęłam palce na oparciach fotela.

…START!

Silniki odpaliły i mimo urządzeń tłumiących, nagłe przyśpieszenie wbiło mnie w fotel.

- Jazda! - krzyknął Samuel. Nacisnął przycisk i okno z trasą naszego przelotu zajęło niewielką część ekranu. Prócz naszego statku widoczne było dziewiętnaście innych punktów, na razie poruszających się obok siebie. Rozluźniłam się odrobinę. Teraz nasz sukces zależał głównie od umiejętności Sorika. Spojrzałam na siedzącego obok mnie Wolkanina. Całkowicie skoncentrowany na zadaniu, nie wykonywał żadnych zbędnych ruchów. Prowadził statek po wyznaczonej trasie z niezwykłą dokładnością.

Nieco przewagi zyskaliśmy już przy wejściu na orbitę pierwszej planety. Gładko okrążając skalisty świat, wyprzedziliśmy załogi numer dziesięć i trzynaście. Jednak pozostałe siedemnaście statków wciąż dorównywało nam kroku.

- Niezły start! – pochwaliłam naszego pilota. Ten jednak nie odpowiedział, najwyraźniej skupiony na zadaniu.

Pierwszą sondę osiągnęliśmy jako piętnasty statek. Przy drugiej i trzeciej byliśmy już na dwunastym miejscu. Mimo iż wyprzedzaliśmy kolejne wahadłowce, wygrana nie wydawała się wcale taka pewna. Drużyny numer osiem i piętnaście osiągały coraz większą przewagę. Ich lot nie był może szczególnie precyzyjny, za to najwyraźniej udało im się jakoś podkręcić silniki.

Kolejne punkty orientacyjne. Trzeci, czwarty, piąty… w śród pierścieni gazowego olbrzyma wyprzedziliśmy kolejne dwa statki. Potem następny, przy szóstej sądzie. Moja ekscytacja rosła z każdym mijanym rywalem. Nasz wahadłowiec, pozbawiony dodatkowej masy rdzenia był bardziej manewrowy, niż pozostałe jednostki. Sorik zaś doskonale to wykorzystywał. Siódmy i ósmy odcinek nie przyniósł żadnych zmian naszej pozycji. Przy dziewiątym straciliśmy przewagę nad jedną z drużyn, co Samuel skomentował siarczysty przekleństwem.  
Tymczasem w oddali zaczęły pojawiać się zgrupowania jasnych punktów. Pas asteroid był coraz bliżej. Spojrzałam na Samuela, ten przytaknął.

- Uruchamiam procedurę skanowania – powiedziałam, gdy weszliśmy w zasięg dziesiątej sondy. Po dwóch sekundach, wyskoczył komunikat o pomyślnym zakończeniu procedury. Wstrzymałam oddech. Nie zatrzymując się, odbiliśmy w bok tuż przy punkcie nawigacyjnym, odłączając się od głównej trasy. Samuel kilkoma kliknięciami uruchomił zastępczy program nawigacyjny. Nad nami przeleciała pierwsza asteroida i w tej samej chwili komputer zaczął raportować awarię kolejnych systemów. Nie było już odwrotu.

Mimo iż kolejne przeszkody oddalone były od siebie o setki kilometrów, to przy prędkości jaką osiągały statki, mijały nasz prom jedna za drugą niczym seria z laserowego działa. Sorik na reakcje miał tylko ułamki sekund.

Na ekranie punkty przedstawiające pozostałe drużyny zamigotały i znikły. Bez standardowej nawigacji, byliśmy odcięci od reszty świata. Choć komputer wciąż pokazywał nasze położenie względem rozmieszczonych sond i układu słonecznego.

- Co właściwie zrobiłeś, że to działa? – spytałam Samuela, wskazując na ekran. Mój towarzysz uśmiechnął się z dumą.

- Właściwie użyłem najprostszej możliwej metody. Przy punkcie dziesiątym wprowadziłem dokładne koordynaty statku. Program, zamiast orientować się według gwiazd, notuję każdą zmianę naszego kursu i nanosi ją na mapę. To był genialnie prosty pomysł – pochwalił sam siebie.

Odwróciłam głowę w stronę ekranu. Czy mi się zdawało, czy asteroid było coraz więcej? Siłą woli powstrzymywałam w sobie odruch uchylania się przed lecącymi w naszą stronę kawałkami skał. Statek co chwila odbijał w bok, to nurkował, wykonując niewyobrażalny slalom. Gwiazdy przed nami wirowały w szalonym tańcu. Za każdym razem, gdy zmienialiśmy kurs, żołądek podskakiwał mi do gardła. Co jeśli w którymś momencie Sorik nie zdąży zawrócić? Co jeśli zginiemy tutaj, w błysku eksplozji?

Dopiero po chwili zorientowałam się, że przed nami widzę jakiś jasny punkt, który nie jest ani gwiazdą ani asteroidą. Tak jak my poruszał się wykonując skomplikowany slalom. Po kilku chwilach stal się na tyle duży, bym mogła rozpoznać w nim znajomy kształt.

- To niemożliwe! – westchnęłam zaskoczona – to jeden z wahadłowców!

- Jak to? - Samuel natychmiast opuścił swoje miejsce i prawie przylgnął nosem do szyby. – Rzeczywiście! Widać nie tylko my wpadliśmy na ten genialny pomysł. Hej, Sorik!

Oboje spojrzeliśmy na pilota. Wolkanin jednak nie odpowiedział. W tej chwili siedział sztywno na fotelu, zaś jego wzrok wydawał się kompletnie nieobecny. Jedynym znakiem, że wciąż jest świadomy, były jego dłonie, błyskawicznie przesuwające się po konsoli sterującej i kolejne, nagłe zwroty promu. Z pewnością przebywał teraz w jakiegoś rodzaju transie.

- I co teraz? – spytał Samuel.

- Możemy liczyć tylko na to, że Sorik okaże się lepszy – raz jeszcze spojrzałam na prom – ciekawe kogo oni mają za sterami. Oby tylko przelecieli bezpiecznie.

Ledwo wypowiedziałam te słowa, a konkurencyjny statek zaczął się dziwnie zachowywać. Kilka razy z jego deflektorów błysną błękitny promień, przeszywając przestrzeń. Co to było? Mają awarię, czy to część ich planu? Potem kolejny błysk i następny.

- Nie wygląda to dobrze – mruknął Samuel.

- I nie jest – odpowiedziałam. Moja intuicja podpowiadała mi, że ich prom jest bliski krytycznej awarii. Miałam jeszcze coś dodać, gdy nagle zostaliśmy trafieni. Zobaczyłam niebieski rozbłysk, statek zatrząsł się i zakręcił beczkę. Sztuczna grawitacja zawiodła i z ogromnym impetem uderzyłam o ścianę. Usłyszałam huk, coś pękło, coś spadło na podłogę. Próbowałam się podnieść , lecz wahadłowcem rzucało na wszystkie strony. Kontem oka widziałam jak Sorik rozpaczliwie walczy o odzyskanie kontroli nad sterami.

Nagle usłyszałam ciężki łomot i zgrzyt metalu z lewej burty. Komputer poinformował o utracie integralności kadłuba i wycieku tlenu. Statkiem zatrzęsło, kolejny huk i zgrzyt, tym razem z sekcji naukowej. W cośmy się w pakowali? Gdy spróbowałam wstać, statek uderzył w coś po raz kolejny i ostatnim co zobaczyłam, był zbliżający się blat konsoli drugiego pilota.

Z krzykiem zrywam się z łóżka, siadając gwałtownie. Rozglądam się i widzę mężczyznę biegnącego w moją stronę.

- Gdzie jestem? - pytam zdezorientowana. Mój głos się trzęsie, mam dreszcze.

- Spokojnie. Jest pani w ambulatorium – odpowiada. Kładzie mi dłonie na ramionach, próbując uspokoić. Spoglądam na niego wystraszona. Jak się tu dostałam? Co z wahadłowcem?

- Gdzie Sorik? Samuel? - przypominam sobie nagle – Co z nimi?

- Kto? - pielęgniarz pyta zdziwiony.

- Samuel Craven! - krzyczę, lecz na twarzy mężczyzny widzę tylko zdezorientowanie. - Sorik..? - może chociaż jego kojarzy – Byli razem ze mną!

- Chorąży Hanson, o kim pani mówi?

Dopiero po chwili wraca do mnie ostatni rok. Nie leżę tutaj z powodu kolizji, ale wybuchu w tunelach Jeffries'a. Nie jestem już w akademii.

- Przepraszam, ja... ja miałam sen i... - przerywam - jestem trochę zdezorientowana – odpowiadam cicho.

- Rozumiem – pielęgniarz wyciąga medyczny trikoder i skanuje mnie na wszelki wypadek. - Hmm... - mężczyzna odkłada urządzenie – to musiał być naprawdę mocny koszmar, albo wciąż chorąży ma problemy z adrenaliną.

Rozglądam się po pomieszczeniu. Część świateł przygaszono, zgasły ekrany, większość urządzeń pracuje w trybie uśpienia. Najwyraźniej jest środek nocnej zmiany. Pielęgniarka którą widziałam do tej pory zapewne śpi w swojej kajucie. Mimo moich krzyków, Sally wciąż drzemie na stoliku obok. Kulka futra rośnie i kurczy się w rytm powolnych oddechów. Ktoś tu przynajmniej spokojnie odpoczywa.

- Za to oparzenia prawie już zeszły – mężczyzna kontynuuje – możliwe, że jutro będzie mogła pani wrócić do swojej kwatery.

- Ale nie do służby? - dokańczam.

Kręci głową.

- Komandor porucznik Serulk wyraźnie to odradził.  
- Dlaczego? - pytam, choć dobrze znam odpowiedź.

- Stwierdził, że ma pani uszkodzony układ nerwowy, zachwianą równowagę chemiczną mózgu i może przez to zachowywać się nieracjonalnie i w nieprzewidywalny sposób - odpowiedział, wyraźnie cytując słowa przełożonego.

Czyli główny medyk ma mnie za wariatkę i z ambulatorium odeśle mnie prosto do pokładowego doradcy. Z resztą trudno mu się dziwić. To był mój prywatny problem tylko do czasu, gdy o mało co nie zabiłam siebie i innego członka załogi. Nie mówiąc już o zniszczeniu części statku.

- Powinna Pani odpoczywać.

- Nie jestem senna. Z resztą nie mam ochoty wracać do tego snu. I nie chcę więcej środków uspokajających.

- Cóż – mężczyzna wzrusza ramionami – w takim razie proszę wołać, gdybym był potrzebny. Będę w części laboratoryjnej.

Przytakuję. Pielęgniarz opuszcza główną sale. Rozglądam się po ambulatorium i widzę, że komora regeneracyjna gdzieś zniknęła. Ranny Wolkanin leży teraz na zwykłym łóżku, przykryty termalnym kocem.

Nagle odwraca głowę w moją stronę. Jego oczy błyszczą w półmroku. Podrywam się, wystraszona. By nie krzyknąć, zakrywam usta dłonią. Wolkanin spogląda na mnie. Przez chwilę przygląda mi się w milczeniu, od czego żołądek podskakuje mi do gardła. Szybko odwracam głowę, nie mogąc znieść kontaktu wzrokowego. Kiedyś zimne wolkańskie oczy wydawały mi się tajemnicze i pociągające. Lecz teraz wiem jakie szaleństwo się za nimi kryje. Czasami myślę, że jedno nieodpowiednie spojrzenie wystarczy, by przebić tę cienką maskę.

W półmroku i ciszy, obserwowana przez te oczy - czuje się jak drobne stworzenie wypatrzone przez nocnego drapieżnika.

- Chcesz... chcesz czegoś? - jąkam się, by przerwać milczenie – Zawołać pielęgniarza? - Z pewnością obecność trzeciej osoby uspokoiłaby mnie trochę.

- To nie jest konieczne – odpowiada Wolkanin. Jego głos jest cichy i beznamiętny. Przypominam sobie imię obcego: Sidok. Tak chyba nazwała go pielęgniarka.  
Przytakuję. Znowu zapada cisza.  
- Jak się czujesz? - pytam.

- Moja regeneracja przebiega prawidłowo – odpowiada, co interpretuję jako „całkiem nieźle". - Tuż przed wypadkiem, chorąży krzyknęła. Czy nieświadomie zrobiłem coś, co wywołało taką reakcję?

Wstrzymuję oddech. Przełykam nerwowo ślinę.

- Więc pamiętasz całe zajście?

- Potwierdzam – Wolkanin kiwa głową.

Na krótką chwilę robi mi się ciemno przed oczami. Więc to już koniec. Nawet gdybym chciała, nie będę w stanie ukryć prawdy. Sidok zda głównemu inżynierowi pełny raport i tak zakończy się moja kariera. Jedyne co mi pozostało, to z godnością oficera floty przyznać się do fatalnego błędu. Tymczasem mężczyzna czeka na moją odpowiedź.

- Nie popełniłeś żadnego błędu – mówię w końcu – moja reakcje była – cholera, jak mu to wytłumaczyć? - ...niezależna od twojego zachowania.

- Rozumiem – Sidok wygląda na usatysfakcjonowanego odpowiedzią. Z powrotem kładzie się na plechach, zamyka oczy. Zapewne zapada w trans, z którego wyrwały go moje krzyki. Ja zaś oddycham z ulgą. Co za głupota! Żeby bać się kogoś, kto uratował mi życie.

Ocknęłam się cała poobijana i z potężnym bólem głowy. Otwarłam oczy. Wnętrze wahadłowca było w opłakanym stanie. Drobne przedmioty, potłuczone lub połamane walały się po podłodze. Część paneli odpadła, ukazując plątaninę kabli, sypała iskrami z zerwanych przewodów. Burta naprzeciwko mnie była powyginana i popękana w kilku miejscach. W jednej z dziur błyskało awaryjne pole siłowe. To chyba tylko dzięki niemu jeszcze mieliśmy czym oddychać.

Kątem oka dostrzegłam jakiś ruch. Spojrzałam w tamtą stronę i zobaczyłam Sorika. Obcy również był poobijany, jego twarz i ręce ponaznaczane były drobnymi skaleczeniami. Na skórze zobaczyłam plamy zaschniętej, zielonej krwi. Na ten widok zrobiło mi się niedobrze, a może to wina wstrząśnienia mózgu? Wolkanin podszedł do mnie i poczułam tuż za uchem dotyk chłodnych palców, potem zaś tępy ból. W pierwszym odruchu odsunęłam się.

- Ri dvun'uh du – powiedział.

Spojrzałam na niego zaskoczona.

- Co proszę? – zapytałam, nie rozumiejąc ani słowa.

- Fi gas'rak'patam dash du – zapewne było to wolkański język. Sorik zamilkł, spoglądając na mnie. – Fi'patam – powtórzył, wskazując miejsce za prawym uchem.

Dotknęłam się tam i natychmiast przeszyła mnie kolejna fala bólu. Poczułam pod palcami krew i wymacałam głębokie rozcięcie. Skrzywiłam się mocno.

- Ken-tor du ha? – powiedział, przypatrując mi się uważnie. Choć nie miałam pojęcia co mówi, po intonacji odgadłam, że zadał mi pytanie. Kręcę głową.

- W ogóle cię nie rozumiem.

Nie była to przyjemna sytuacja. W wypadku najwyraźniej ucierpiało wiele systemów statku, w tym automatyczny tłumacz. Mój prywatny wszczep również został uszkodzony, gdy uderzyłam głową o kant konsoli. Po doświadczeniach z Borgiem ludzie dość nieufnie podchodzili do wszelkiej cybernetyzacji i większość tego typu urządzeń wszczepiano w miejscu, z którego łatwo można było je usunąć. Teraz jednak żałowałam, że nie zdecydowałam się na coś bardziej pewnego.  
Sorik nie wyglądał, by odniósł kontuzję podobną do mojej. Więc istniała szansa, komunikacji przynajmniej w jedną stronę. Ale czy Wolkanin w ogóle zdecydował się na wszczep? Bo na to, by sam z siebie znał standardowy angielski, były bardzo małe szanse. Federacja zrzeszała kilkaset planet i nauczenie się wszystkich języków było po prostu niemożliwe. W codziennym życiu urządzenia tłumaczące, zarówno przenośne jak i stacjonarne były tak powszechne, że mało kto przejmował się lingwistyką. Języków uczyli się tylko ci, którzy pragnęli bez pomocy komputera poznawać obcą literaturę, a i na to patrzono w większości jak na niegroźne dziwactwo.

Sorik zbliżył się, drobnym urządzeniem zdezynfekował ranę, po czym przyłożył bandaż. Specjalny materiał przywarł mocno do skóry, nie pozwalając na dalszą utratę krwi. Wciąż jednak czułam mdłości, ból i co jakiś czas traciłam ostrość widzenia. Spróbowałam wstać. To nie był dobry moment na użalanie się nad sobą.

Część kokpitu została odgrodzona od reszty statku sporym kawałkiem poszycia, który odpadł od zniszczonej burty. Ku mojemu przerażeniu, zobaczyłam, że z pod zwału wystają ludzkie nogi. Och nie! Samuel! Sorik chyba pojął już, że mój tłumacz został zniszczony, bo na migi próbował przestawić mi swój plan. Zrozumiałam z tego, że Wolkanin miał podnieść płytę, ja zaś wyciągnąć z pod niej Samuela. Skinęłam głową, chwytając chłopaka za kostki. Naszła mnie kolejna fala mdłości. W duchu błagałam los, by to co uwolnimy z pod gruzów nie okazało się już tylko ciałem.

Sorik złapał moje spojrzenie pokazał trzy palce. Więc liczymy do trzech. Potem przykucnął przy płycie i podparł ją rękami. Wiedziałam, że jego rodacy są silniejsi od ludzi, lecz metal z kadłuba wcale nie był lekki. Na moje oko ten fragment musiał ważyć ponad osiemdziesiąt kilogramów.

Wolkanin wziął głęboki oddech.

- Wuh... dah... reh! - Sorik napiął mięśnie, starając się unieść płytę. Przez pierwszą chwilę nic się nie działo. Potem jednak usłyszałam zgrzyt metalu. Kilka drobnych przedmiotów stoczyło się z gruzowiska. Ku mojemu zaskoczeniu szpara z pod której wystawały nogi Samuela zaczęła się powiększać. - Nash-wak! – usłyszałam kolejne wolkańskie słowa. To chyba było do mnie.

Pociągnęłam Samuela do siebie. Całe szczęście nie zablokował się na niczym innym. Szybko przeciągnęłam go na bezpieczny kawałek podłogi. Nasz przyjaciel był w kiepskim stanie. Na głowie i ramionach miał liczne rany. Pod nosem i z boku policzków widać było zaschnięty potok krwi, który zostawiło za sobą krwawienie z nosa. W panice zaczęłam się rozglądać za trikoderem medycznym. Znalazłam go, ale roztrzaskanego na dwie połowy. Sięgnęłam do pasa, mój trikoder wciąż tam był. Poczułam ulgę. Niestety moje urządzenie służyło do diagnozowania stanu sprzętu, nie pacjentów. Dowiedziałam się tyle, że serce Samuela biło, ale dość słabo. Miał niskie ciśnienie i chyba żadnych złamań, choć tego ostatniego nie mogłam być całkiem pewna. Jakim cudem w ogóle przeżył uderzenie tą wielką płytą?

Na to mój trikoder odpowiedział z łatwością. Płyta opierała się nie na Samuelu, lecz innych fragmentach gruzowiska, tworząc nad chłopakiem coś w rodzaju tunelu. Już wcześniej musiał uderzyć się o coś i stracić przytomność, po czym upaść w tym miejscu. Miał dużo szczęścia. Trikoder wydał z siebie alarmujący dźwięk, spojrzałam na komunikat. Niebezpieczne skażenie. Plazma z jednego z przewodów wyciekła na zewnątrz, reagując z minerałami zawartymi w skale. Te zaś zaczęły uwalniać szkodliwe promieniowanie, przenikające przez osłony statku. Jakie z reszą osłony? Mieliśmy co najmniej trzy pokaźnie dziury w kadłubie i tylko cudem ocalałe pole siłowe utrzymywało tlen na miejscu.

Odwróciłam się do Sorika. Już chciałam mu coś powiedzieć, kiedy przypomniałam sobie o barierze językowej. Zamknęłam usta i zamiast tego pokazałam mu odczyt urządzenia. Przytaknął. Wstał i zaczął przedzierać się w stronę tylnej części wahadłowca. Miałam nadzieje, że Wolkanin ma jakiś plan, bo nasza sytuacja nie wyglądała dobrze.

Nie mogliśmy długo pozostać w wahadłowcu. Poziom skażenia był tak wysoki, że zaczęlibyśmy chorować maksymalnie w ciągu dwóch najbliższych godzin. A przeżylibyśmy najwyżej trzy kolejne. Nie było co liczyć na to, że ekipa poszukiwawcza znajdzie nas w tak krótkim czasie. Szczególnie, że powszechna tu ruda topolitu zakłócała większość urządzeń skanujących. Mieliśmy dwie godziny na ewakuacje, może nawet mniej, biorąc pod uwagę stan Samuela. Lecz poza statkiem panowała zimna czerń kosmosu, w której nie przeżylibyśmy nawet pięciu minut. Tak oto znaleźliśmy się między młotem a kowadłem.

- Hanson! – usłyszałam wołanie Sorika. Wolkanin przedarł się przez zwały gruzu, zostawiając za sobą wąskie przejście. Przecisnęłam się między kablami oraz ostrymi odłamkami metalu i stanęłam przed ładownią. Albo tym co z niej zostało. Pomieszczenie o rozmiarach dużej szafy zostało zgniecione do rozmiarów pudełka. W jednym miejscu odgięta płyta ukazywała schowek na awaryjny sprzęt. W tym nasze wybawienie: skafandry! Jak to dobrze, że nie postanowiliśmy zmniejszyć wagi statku, rezygnując z tego wyposażenia. Z radością pomogłam Sorikowi wyciągnąć sprzęt na zewnątrz.

Od czasów pierwszych lotów kosmicznych wygląd skafandrów nie zmienił się zbytnio. Owszem były lżejsze, cieńsze i mniej krępowały ruchy. Lecz wciąż miały wygląd białego ubrania z wielkim bańkowatym hełmem. Z resztą cóż innego można by wymyśleć? Jakieś dwieście lat temu używano specjalnych pasów generujących pole siłowe, lecz w praktyce okazały się zbyt zawodne i więcej nie wrócono do tego projektu. Flota została więc przy starej, lecz sprawdzonej technologii.

Część narzędzi była uszkodzona. Jeden hyposprey rozbity został na miazgę i jego zawartość rozlała się po dnie skrytki. Cztery pozostałe wyglądały na sprawne. Sorik wziął jeden i od razu zaaplikował Samuelowi. Ja zaś przejrzałam resztę przedmiotów. Była tam skrzynka z podstawowymi narzędziami, kilka hiposprayów, latarki, fazery, żelazne racje na tydzień, koce termiczne, dwie baterie plazmowe oraz nadajnik dalekiego zasięgu. Wyglądało na to, że jesteśmy uratowani. Niestety, tylko przez chwilę. Skafander, który trzymałam w rękach okazał się dziurawy. Tuż nad ramieniem wystawał z niego ostry odłamek metalu. Materiał był przebity na wylot. Przeklęłam pod nosem, rzucając skafandrem o ziemię. Teraz można go było wykorzystać jedynie jako ciepłe ubranie. Obejrzałam pozostałe dwa i te wyglądały na nienaruszone. Nie mogłam się z tym pogodzić. Szybko przejrzałam narzędzia. Za ich pomocą mogłabym rozłożyć dowolny sprzęt na pojedyncze obwody i złożyć z powrotem, ale nie znalazłam niczego, czym mogłabym naprawić materiał.  
Tymczasem wrócił Sorik, przynosząc ze sobą ocalały PADD. Parę razy stuknął w klawisze i podstawił mi wyświetlacz. „Sytuacja wymaga od nas opuszczenia statku." Zobaczyłam napis w standardowym angielskim. No jasne! Wyświetlacz miał własny program tłumaczący! Szybko wystukałam odpowiedź „Jeden z skafandrów jest uszkodzony. Nie da się go naprawić." Po zadaniu tłumaczenia, zmienił się on na niezrozumiały dla mnie ciąg znaków.

„W takiej sytuacji logicznym wyjściem jest pozostawienie osoby, która ma najmniejsze szanse na przeżycie."  
Co? Mieliśmy zostawić Samuela? W złości wyrwałam Sorikowi wyświetlacz z ręki. Moje „Nigdy w życiu!" zmieniło się w podejrzanie długi ciąg znaków.

„Według moich obliczeń kadet Craven ma mniej niż 5% szans na przeżycie przy obecnym stanie i warunkach zewnętrznych."

Poczułam narastające we mnie złość i oburzenie. Łzy naleciały mi do oczu. Nie, nie pogodzę się z takim stanem rzeczy! Musze, po prostu muszę coś wymyśleć! Wszyscy musimy przeżyć! Spojrzałam na skafandry. Te szczelne miały całkiem skuteczny system podtrzymywania życia. Gdyby tylko udało się jeden naprawić.

„O ile wzrosną szanse Samuela, jeśli wsadzimy go w szczelny skafander?" Sorik spojrzał na mnie, zapewne oceniając moje zdolności logicznego rozumowania.  
„21,6% W najlepszym wypadku. Pod warunkiem, że uda się uniknąć promieniowania. "

„Czy tyle ci wystarczy, żeby spróbować go uratować?"

„To nielogiczne by w sytuacjach krytycznych poświęcać zdrową osobę, dla kogoś, kto ma niewielkie szanse na przeżycie."

Pokręciłam głową. „Nie mam zamiaru nikogo poświęcać." Spojrzałam pole siłowe przeświecające przez dziury w kadłubie. Spojrzałam na przedmioty wyciągnięte ze schowka. Rzuciłam okiem na narzędzia. „Chyba mam plan!"

Całe szczęście, że mieliśmy baterie. W pierwszej kolejności odłączyłam replika tor tlenu od uszkodzonego skafandra. Spojrzałam na siebie, na Sorika, który teraz ostrożnie ubierał Samuela w kombinezon. Jedno źródło tlenu to będzie za mało. Zaryzykować i zepsuć drugi? Jeśli wszystko pójdzie dobrze, nie będzie nam potrzebny. Jeśli nie... to przeżyje tylko jedno z nas. Cholera! To nie był dobry moment na wątpliwości. Zaciskając zęby, wymontowałam i kolejne urządzenie. Za pomocą narzędzi i kawałków z rozmontowanego fazera połączyłam razem te urządzenia. Teraz trudniejsza część. Rozstawiłam nadajnik. Coś już mamy. Co mi było jeszcze potrzebne? Myśl! Kilka cewek, dodatkowe przewody, nieuszkodzona matryca... te części udało mi się pozbierać po podłodze lub wymontować ze ścian. Źródło mocy. Mieliśmy dwie baterie, ale na wszelki wypadek wyjęłam jeszcze zasilanie z fazerów, zostawiając do użytku tylko jedną broń. Silny emiter. Spojrzałam w górę, na sufit. Miałam dwa wyjścia. Mogłam wymontować deflektor statku, co spowodowałoby zapadnięcie się pola ochronnego i śmierć przez uduszenie w ciągu kilku minut. Pracowanie na wstrzymanym oddechu wcale mi się nie uśmiechało. Mogłam też wymontować mniejsze wersje z dwóch trikoderów. Medyczny i tak nie nadawał się do użytku, ale jeśli rozmontuje mój, nie będę wstanie sprawdzić, czy złożone przeze mnie urządzenie zadziała. Chyba nie miałam innego wyboru, jak zaufać moim własnym umiejętnościom. Z bolącym sercem rozmontowałam swój sprzęt.

Dobra! To co zostało, to przekwalifikować nadajnik na mini-deflektor. Teoretycznie, do zrobienia. Ale czy zdążę w niecałe dwie godziny? Sorik stał z boku i bez słowa przyglądał się mojej pośpiesznej pracy. Nie miałam czasu wyjaśniać mu niczego. Porozumiewanie się przez PADD znacznie by nas spowolniłoby. Kabel, cewka, przewód, matryca... próbowałam z pamięci odtworzyć wszystkie schematy. Czas upływał nieubłaganie.

Gdy skończyłam, ja i Sorik odczuwaliśmy już pierwsze skutki promieniowania. Mdłości i bóle głowy towarzyszyły nam już od jakiegoś czasu. Podeszłam do dwójki mężczyzn i postawiłam między nami prowizoryczne urządzenie. Oby zadziałało! Ostrożnie nacisnęłam guzik. Były nadajnik zabuczał, na jego szczycie pojawiła się mała kulka energii, która w mgnieniu oka powiększyła się do średnicy czterech metrów. Rozejrzałam się. Otaczające nas nowe pole siłowe wyglądało na stabilne. Przynajmniej na razie. Odetchnęłam z ulgą. Spojrzałam na Wolkanina, ten przytaknął z uznaniem. Oboje założyliśmy buty od skafandrów, rozciągnęliśmy na podłodze jeden z termicznych koców i ostrożnie przenieśliśmy nań Samuela. Obok położyłam prowizoryczny deflektor wraz z replikatorami tlenu, oraz resztę przedmiotów ze schowka. Po czym chwyciliśmy zaimprowizowane nosze z obu końców i zaczęliśmy przebijać się w stronę wyjścia ze statku. Całe szczęście udało się nam dotrzeć do tylnej części.

Na zewnątrz panował mrok. Ku mojemu zaskoczeniu nie znajdowaliśmy się na powierzchni asteroidy, ale w czymś w rodzaju jaskini. Ocierając się o jej ściany nasz wahadłowiec wytracił część prędkości i chyba tylko dzięki temu jeszcze żyliśmy. Byłam ciekawa, komu mam za to dziękować. Szczęściu, czy może umiejętnościom Sorika? Ledwo opuściliśmy nasz statek, a zakręciło mi się w głowie. Przestałam czuć ciężar Samuela, drobne przedmioty uniosły się do góry, ja zaś poczułam się, jakbym wisiała głową w dół. Nienawidziłam stanu nieważkości! Całe szczęście w statkach sztuczna grawitacja zwykle padała ostatnia. Nie dość, że system ten miał raczej małe wymagania, to był powszechnie uznawany za element podtrzymywania życia, miał więc jeden z najwyższych priorytetów.

Buty w skafandrach uruchomiły się same i znów poczułam grunt pod nogami. Szkoda, że dla mojego zmysłu równowagi chodziłam po suficie. Teraz Samuela wystarczyło tylko lekko pchać przed sobą i pilnować, by nie wpadł w ruch wirowy. Tym zajął się Sorik, ja zaś pozbierałam lewitujące przedmioty i ruszyliśmy dalej, ku powierzchni. Nie był to przyjemny spacer. Otaczająca nas przestrzeń była ciemna, korytarz ciasny, a od ścian biło niewyobrażalne wręcz zimno. Nim wyszliśmy na powierzchnie, powietrze wewnątrz naszej bańki ochłodziło się tak, że zaczęłam szczękać zębami. Zazdrościłam Samuelowi jego ciepłego ubranka. Musieliśmy możliwie jak najbardziej oddalić się od statku, by nie dosięgło nas promieniowanie.

Gdy wyszliśmy z jaskini, rozłożyłam nasz nadajnik-deflektor i przytwierdziłam do zimnej skały. Położyliśmy Samuela na kocu i uruchomiliśmy przyssawki w jego rękawicach i butach, by nie odleciał nam przypadkiem. Reszcie przedmiotów pozwoliłam swobodnie lewitować. Przy takiej masie i tak nie przekroczyłby pola siłowego. Ja z Sorikiem usiedliśmy na drugim izolującym kocu. Wolkanin oddał kilka strzałów w skałę, rozgrzewając ją do czerwoności. Od razu zrobiło się cieplej.

Spojrzałam przed siebie i moim oczom ukazała się usiana gwiazdami czerń kosmosu. Widok niby zwyczajny, ale otwarta przestrzeń zawsze wywierała na mnie duże wrażenie. Gdzieś tam w oddali lśniła czerwona kulka światła, niewiele większa od otaczających ją gwiazd. Z takiej odległości Lalande nie była zbyt imponująca. Ot, czerwony karzeł, o połowę mniejszy od Sol.

Cóż, teraz zostało nam tylko czekać. Jeśli moje urządzenie nie zawiedzie, to energii starczy nam na jakieś trzy doby. Do tego czasu ktoś powinien nas odnaleźć.

Na razie siedziałam z Sorikiem na jednym kocu, czując tuż obok ciepło jego ciała. Nie licząc nieprzytomnego Samuela, byliśmy teraz jedynymi żywymi istotami w promieniu kilku tysięcy kilometrów. I ta myśl w dziwny sposób nie dawała mi spokoju. Co jakiś czas kontem oka zerkałam na twarz Wolkanina. To naprawdę był bardzo kiepski moment na sercowe uniesienia.

„Co z Samuelem?" wystukałam na PADD'zie, by zając myśli rozmową.

Sorik odebrał ode mnie przedmiot. „Aktualne dane są niewystarczające do oceny jego sytuacji" odpowiedział.

Przytaknęłam. „Jeśli nas szybko nie znajdą, to będziemy musieli spać na zmianę. Ktoś musi regularnie nagrzewać tę skałę inaczej zamarzniemy."

„Jako Wolkanin jestem w stanie normalnie funkcjonować bez snu przez 72 godziny. Możesz odpoczywać, jeśli czujesz taką potrzebę."

Prawdę powiedziawszy - byłam padnięta. Kręciło mi się w głowie, miałam mdłości i dopiero teraz czułam, w których miejscach się poobijałam. Z nogami podciągniętymi pod brodę położyłam się na kocu, spychając mojego towarzysza na sam kraniec. A i tak nie starczyło miejsca i musiałam oprzeć głowę o jego udo. Ciało Sorika było miękkie i chłodne. Widocznie miało nieco niższą temperaturę. Tak oto wzięła w łeb pierwsza zasada ksenodyplomacji. Na swoje usprawiedliwienie miałam jednak fakt, że trudno było w takiej sytuacji nie przekroczyć przepisowego pół metra. Poza tym... było to całkiem przyjemne. Spojrzałam w górę, na twarz Sorika, lecz nie udało mi się z niej wyczytać żadnej reakcji. Pochylił się jednak w moją stronę i nieco uniósł brwi. Widocznie myślał, że chce go o coś jeszcze zapytać. Poczułam się nagle przyłapana na nieczystych myślach i natychmiast spłonęłam rumieńcem. No ładnie, musiałam szybko wymyśleć jakąś zasłonę dymną. Natychmiast chwyciłam PADD i wystukałam na nim kilka słów.

„Jesteście silniejsi niż ludzie, bardziej wytrzymali i zdolni przeżyć w rzadszej atmosferze. Co jeszcze? Czy jest choć jedna rzecz, w której jesteśmy od was lepsi?"

Nie doczekałam się jednak odpowiedzi. Nagle cały świat zalała fala błękitnego światła, wokół zaś rozległ się znajomy dźwięk teleportera. I po chwili cała nasza trójka była już w ambulatorium na pokładzie U.S.S. Tantalus, które tamtego dnia wydało mi się być najprzytulniejszym miejscem we wszechświecie.

Otwieram oczy. Znów jestem w ambulatorium. Rozglądam się. Łóżko, które do tej pory zajmował drugi pacjent, jest puste. Wolkanin musiał zostać już odesłany do siebie. Widzę znajomą pielęgniarkę. Kobieta siedzi przy stoliku i najwyraźniej wypełnia jakąś dokumentacje. Gdy dostrzega, że się budzę, daje znak głównemu medykowi.

Po kilku chwilach drzwi do pomieszczenia otwierają się i Komandor Porucznik wchodzi do środka. Odbiera PADD od swojej asystentki i odprawia ją uprzejmie. Potem odwraca się i spogląda na mnie.

- Dzień dobry, Poruczniku – odzywam się niepewnie.

Wolkanin odpowiada skinieniem głowy. Nie podchodzi, za co jestem mu wdzięczna.

- Chorąży Hanson – zwraca się do mnie – pani aktualny stan nie wymaga już ciągłej obserwacji. Może pani wrócić do swojej kwatery. Przez kilka najbliższych dni może odczuwać pani minimalne trudności z oddychaniem. W płucach zostały jeszcze ślady oparzeń, ale regularnie przyjmowanie leku powinno je złagodzić. Sugeruję również przez ten czas unikać forsownych ćwiczeń.

- Rozumiem - przytakuję. Powoli siadam na łóżku. Czuje się ociężale, lecz z wyraźną ulgą stawiam stopy z powrotem na podłodze. Wstaję, biorę na ręce Sally. Zwierzątko mruczy radośnie, wyraźnie stęsknione pieszczot.

- Co do drugiego pani problemu – główny medyk kontynuuje - mogę jedynie posłużyć radą. Proszę dokończyć to, co rok temu zostało przerwane.

Naglę nieruchomieję, kompletnie zaskoczona. Czyżby czegoś się domyślił? Skąd wiedział że nigdy tego nie dokończyłam? Spojrzałam na Wolkanina wystraszonym wzrokiem.

- Pan wie, poruczniku? – spytałam cicho – Jak…?

- Jest tylko jedna znana neurologii przyczyna, która mogłaby wyjaśnić pojawienie się tetrapalezaniny w układzie nerwowym Ziemianina. Gdyby została po prostu wstrzyknięta, jej poziom dawno by już spadł podczas Pani pobytu tutaj. Organizm wyraźnie sam ją produkuje.

- Ale dlaczego miałabym chcieć coś z tym zrobić? Porucznik powiedział, że ta substancja jest nieszkodliwa.

- To tylko jeden z objawów. Chorąży Hanson, Pani układ nerwowy degeneruje – objaśnił rzeczowo.

- Nie dostałam na to leku?

- Lexorin tylko spowalnia ten proces.

- Więc musi mi to wystarczyć.

Wolkanin założył ręce za plecy, wyprostował się.

- Może nie wyraziłem się dość jasno. W ciągu pół roku pojawią się problemy z koncentracją i nauką oraz trudne do przewidzenia zachowania dysfunkcyjne. Możliwy jest też częściowy niedowład mięśni. Następnie pojawią się zaniki pamięci i postępujący paraliż. Pani stan jest śmiertelny. To efekt źle przeprowadzonego, lub przerwanego procesu. W obu wypadkach, jedynym logicznym wyjściem jest wznowienie go.

Milknę. Wolę wszystko, czym główny medyk właśnie mnie nastraszył, od przechodzenia przez ten koszmar po raz drugi. Żadna logika mnie do tego nie zmusi! Nigdy!

- Zalecałbym rozważenie terapii. Sam fakt, że chce chorąży umrzeć, może być uznany za jeden z objawów.

Mocno zaciskam zęby. Odzywam się w końcu:

- Za pozwoleniem Poruczniku, myli się Pan. Nikt nie może siłą zmusić mnie do leczenia. Niezależnie od powodów, to jest wyłącznie mój wybór.

Główny medyk nie odpowiada. Wzrokiem odprowadza mnie do drzwi. Lecz z przerażeniem odkrywam w tym spojrzeniu, że właśnie przegrałam własną sprawę.

Wracam do swojej kwatery. Światło zapala się automatycznie po moim wejściu. Pokój nie jest zbyt imponujący. Zwykła, standardowa kajuta, z łóżkiem, odrobiną mebli i łazienką. Mam tu kilka osobistych drobiazgów. Zdjęcia na szafce, terrarium Sallly wyłożone żywymi roślinami. Na ścianie wisi obraz - pole pszenicy na tle gór. Tak, z pewnością świadczy o moim niewybrednym guście artystycznym, ale przedstawiony tam widok zawsze mnie uspokajał.

Podchodzę do replikatora, zamawiam gorącą czekoladę i siadam na łóżku, wpatrując się w obraz. Próbuję jakoś poukładać swoje myśli. Zrozumieć sytuację w której się znalazłam. Wszystko wskazuje na to, że Kapitan ma aż dwa dobre powody, żeby usunąć mnie ze statku. Nie dość, że spowodowałam wypadek, to według opinii głównego medyka – nie nadaje się już do czynnej służby. Co się teraz stanie? Prawdopodobnie zostanę odesłana na Ziemię i utknę tam do końca życia. Co raczej nie potrwa zbyt długo.

Po prostu nie mogę uwierzyć w słowa lekarza. Czy mój stan naprawdę jest śmiertelny? O losie! Chowam twarz w dłoniach, zaczynam płakać. To wszystko jest takie bez sensu! Ja nie chcę umierać! W co ja się wpakowałam? Ten wypadek i ten... wcześniejszy incydent. To była moja wina, mojego tchórzostwa.

Spoglądam na zdjęcie stojące na nocnej szafce. Oto ja, po raz pierwszy w oficerskim mundurze. Uśmiecham się szeroko, zaś moja postawa promieniuje dumą. Czy naprawdę minął tylko rok? Czy to naprawdę ja? Co stało się przez ten czas z pewnością siebie i odwagą oficera gwiezdnej floty?

Naciskam guzik na ramce, przerzucając kolejne obrazy. Wszystkie dotyczą ceremonii zakończenia Akademii. Pokaz lotniczy, defilada, wręczenie insygniów, grupowe zdjęcie całego rocznika inżynierów. Tyle znajomych twarzy. Osób, z którymi już prawie nie utrzymuje kontaktu. W końcu docieram do fotografii na którą nie patrzyłam od wielu miesięcy. Ja, Samuel i Sorik na tle mostu Golden Gate. Cała trójka ubrana w galowe mundury. Ja i Samuel obejmujemy się ramieniem, uśmiechamy szeroko. Sorik stoi za nami, z nieporuszoną miną wyprostowany w typowej wolkańskiej pozie. Na widok twarzy Sorika przechodzi mnie zimny dreszcz. Uświadamiam sobie, że to jedyne jego zdjęcie, którego do tej pory nie wykasowałam.

Nagle zdaje sobie sprawę, że zmarnowałam ten rok na uciekanie. Uciekanie przed wspomnieniami, własnym lękiem, przed złożoną obietnicą. I przed Sorikiem. I gdzie mnie to zaprowadziło? Może przyszedł w końcu czas by przestać uciekać i stawić czoła własnym błędom? Lecz taki wybór oznacza to powrót do czegoś równie przerażającego jak śmierć. Moje serce zamiera na samo wspomnienie tego „procesu". Jakim cudem miałabym znaleźć w sobie siły, by przejść przez niego raz jeszcze? Czy nie uciekłabym z krzykiem, dokładnie tak, jak rok temu? Dlaczego w ogóle się na to zgodziłam? Och, dobrze wiem dlaczego...

Lot z Lalande na Ziemię trwał krócej niż odpalanie silników. Nim wypuszczono nas powrotem do Akademii, wstrzyknięto w nas końską dawkę leków, potem zaś poddano zabiegowi regeneracji tkankowej. Moje siniaki oraz rana nad uchem zniknęły w kilka sekund, ale o nowy tłumacz musiałam postarać się już sama. Musieliśmy jeszcze zdać raport z wypadku, każde z nas osobno – tak jak wymagał regulamin. Wciąż nieprzytomnego Samuela odesłano do ambulatorium na terenie uczelni. Z tego co udało mi się dowiedzieć, jego stan był poważny, ale udało się go ustabilizować.

- Dojdzie do siebie – podsumował lekarz pewnym głosem – ale na pewno opuści kilka lekcji.

Słysząc to poczułam taką ulgę, że z radości rzuciłam się medykowi na szyję.

- Tak się cieszę! – zawołałam, uśmiechając się szeroko. Mężczyzna poklepał mnie przyjacielsko po plecach, potem jednak, łagodnie acz stanowczo, odstawił na miejsce. – Cieszę się, że mogłem pomóc – powiedział.

Wciąż uśmiechnięta spojrzałam na stojącego obok mnie Sorika, lecz Wolkanin tylko przytaknął, przyjmując tę nowinę do wiadomości. Zrobiło mi się przykro. Zapewne na śmierć Samuela zareagowałby tak samo.

Podeszłam do niego. Drgnął nieco, w ostatniej chwili powstrzymując się przed krokiem w tył. Chyba bał się, że i jego zechcę wyściskać.

- I? – spojrzałam na Sorika pytająco – co teraz powiesz?

- Na jaki temat?

- Nie dawałeś Samuelowi wielkich szans na przeżycie – przypomniałam mu- a jednak przeżył. Twoje obliczenia musiały być błędne.

- Owszem – potwierdził bez żadnego zająknięcia, czym nieco mnie zaskoczył. Nie sądziłam, że tak łatwo przyzna się do błędu - nie wziąłem pod uwagę pewnego istotnego czynnika.

- Och? – z zaciekawieniem przechyliłam nieco głowę – Jakiego?

- Ciebie – odpowiedział z uznaniem.

Zamurowało mnie. To chyba były najmilsze słowa jakie do tej pory od niego usłyszałam. Pierwszy raz poczułam, że mnie docenił. Czyżby było to podziękowanie?

Przez kilka następnych dni odwiedziałam Samuela w ambulatorium. Chłopak miał niespożyte ilości energii i przymusowe leżenie traktował jak torturę. Cieszył się z każdego towarzystwa, mimo że lekarze ograniczali wizyty a i ja wolny czas musiałam poświęcać na naukę. Mimo to raz czy dwa udało mi się zastać na miejscu Sorika, grającego z Samuelem w jakąś logiczną grę. W czasie tych krótkich spotkań Wolkanin był uprzejmy i zdystansowany jak zwykle. Znikła jednak gdzieś wyższość, z którą wcześniej mnie traktował. Kłamstwem byłoby stwierdzenie, że nie był on jednym z powodów moich odwiedzin. Zdawałam sobie sprawę z tego, że, gdy tylko nasz kolega wróci do nauki, stracimy ze sobą kontakt.

Musiałam znaleźć jakiś pretekst do dalszych spotkań. Gdy w końcu zebrałam się na odwagę, by do niego zagadać, palnęłam chyba największe możliwe głupstwo. Poprosiłam by nauczył mnie wolkańskiego języka. Poparłam to sytuacją jaka wystąpiła w rozbitym wahadłowcu. Byłam przekonana, że mnie spławi. Powie, że przecież od takich rzeczy są holoprogramy i żebym nie zawracała mu głowy. Ale on milczał i widziałam, że się nad czymś zastanawia. W końcu się zgodził i zapytał, jakie godziny najbardziej by mi odpowiadały. Po prostu nie mogłam w to uwierzyć! Czyżby i Wolkanin szukał sobie jedynie pretekstu?

Całkiem możliwe, bo nasze regularne spotkania szybko wyszły poza zwykłą naukę języka.

Sorik pokazał mi podstawy swojej kultury, graliśmy razem w wolkańskie gry logiczne, choć dla niego z pewnością nie byłam żadnym przeciwnikiem. Liznęłam nieco ich filozofii, etyki i sztuki. Cała ich kultura zdawała się być ukierunkowana na poszukiwaniu równowagi i harmonii. Każde nasze spotkanie było niezwykle ciekawe i wtedy wydawało mi się, że powoli zaczynam rozumieć obcego. Sorik, krok po kroku odsłaniał przede mną część własnego świata, ja zaś wchodziłam w niego zafascynowana obcą kulturą i sposobem myślenia tak różnym od ludzkiego.

I nie pozostałam mu dłużna. Na początku zupełnie nie zdając sobie z tego sprawy, potem już niejako świadomie, pokazywałam mu również i mój świat. Sztuka skupiona na odwzorowywaniu i wywoływaniu emocji była dla Sorika czymś zupełnie nowym. Najbardziej jednak zaskoczyła go nasza muzyka, a przede wszystkim śpiew. Najpierw podchodził do tego jak Klingon do tribbla. Jakie było moje zdziwienie, gdy dowiedziałam się, że Wolkanie w ogóle nie śpiewają. Nigdy. Uważają, że to prymitywne i zwierzęce zachowanie. Sorik na początku w ogóle nie mógł zrozumieć, że z czegoś tak zwierzęcego byliśmy w stanie zrobić sztukę. W pewnym momencie nawet nazwał śpiew prymitywną pozostałością po okrzykach godowych, czym niezmiernie mnie rozbawił. Potem jednak uznał, że to na pewien sposób „fascynujące". Jak widać, nawet Wolkanin czasem zmienia zdanie.

Tak właśnie rozwijała się nasza znajomość, powoli, krok po kroku. Mój kontakt z Samuelem również się nie urwał. Już po kilku dniach od jego wyjścia ze szpitala dowiedziałam się, że on i Sorik byli współlokatorami. Wydało mi się nieco dziwne, że zostali wylosowani do jednej drużyny podczas wyścigów. Możliwe, że był to łut szczęścia, a może Ziemianin maczał swoje palce w programie losującym? Dla własnego spokoju postanowiłam nie zastanawiać się nad tym zbytnio. Spotykaliśmy się nieraz we trójkę po zajęciach i mimo różnic kulturowych przyjemnie spędzaliśmy czas. Samuel zaś szybko się domyślił, jakie są moje plany w stosunku do Sorika i „pomagał" mi w różny dziwny sposób. W dodatku bez żadnej konsultacji ze mną. Jeden z takich epizodów szczególnie utkwił mi w pamięci.

Co sił w nogach biegliśmy ciemnym korytarzem, rozświetlanym tylko przez latarki przy naszych ciężkich miotaczach. Nas troje plus Ag-Tezer – ostatni ocalały w tej bazie naukowiec, mieliśmy tylko kilka minut na dostanie się do hangaru i opuszczenie powierzchni księżyca. Za chwile całe to miejsce miało wylecieć w powietrze!

Dopadliśmy ciężkich drzwi, te jednak nie otworzyły się przed nami. Zasilanie w bazie nie działało od kilu godzin, co zablokowało większość przejść.

- Samuel, poświeć tutaj! - zawołałam, podważając klapę przy panelu sterującym. Ręce trzęsły mi się ze zdenerwowania, co wcale nie ułatwiało pracy. A miałam niewiele czasu na stworzenie obejścia. I nie chodziło tu tylko o odliczanie.

Za sobą usłyszałam strzały. Korytarz pojaśniał pomarańczowym światłem miotacza.

- Mam wizualny kontakt – oznajmił Sorik, puszczając kolejną serię.

Samuel odwrócił się i również wypalił w głąb korytarza, klnąc przy tym pod nosem. Dalszą prace musiałam wykonywać przy błyskach wystrzałów.

- Już! - krzyknęłam, gdy w końcu udało mi się uruchomić drzwi. Ag-Terez przebiegła pierwsza, za nią Samuel, potem ja. Zrobiłam błąd spoglądając za siebie. Korytarz był pełny tych... stworzeń. Sorik, nie puszczając spustu powalał jedną istotę za drugą, lecz zdawało się nie mieć to znaczenia. Ich były dziesiątki, jeśli nie setki. Nie mogliśmy walczyć, jedynie uciekać.

- To jest nielogiczne – powiedział Wolkanin, przeskakując przez drzwi. Te całe szczęście zamknęły się za nami. Prawie natychmiast usłyszeliśmy łomot po drugiej stronie. Coś z ogromną siłą uderzało o grodzie. Mieliśmy tylko kilkanaście sekund nim te stworzenia wedrą się tu siłą.

Po drugiej stronie panowała kompletna ciemność. Powietrze pełne było pary i światło latarek rozpraszało się w nim już po kilku metrach. Zewsząd słyszeliśmy kapanie, a sądząc po echu – znaleźliśmy się w całkiem sporym pomieszczeniu.

- Skąd tu tyle wody? – rzuciłam pytanie – Gdzie my w ogóle jesteśmy?

Stojący obok mnie Sorik momentalnie zaczął kaszleć.

- Hej, co ci jest? – zapytał Samuel.

- Wilgotność powietrza… – przerwał by odkaszlnąć po raz kolejny – jest za wysoka. Moje płuca nie są do tego przystosowane.

Ostrożnie ruszyliśmy do przodu. Lecz otaczała nas tylko mgła i ciemność. Łomot zza grodzi nie ustawał, a Sorik z każdą chwilą kaszlał coraz gorzej. Wtem światło mojej latarki padło na obiekt.

- Mam coś! - zawołałam, oświetlając ceramiczną płytę. Zobaczyłam jakieś napisy, potem złączenia, rozpoznałam kształt – To wahadłowiec! – krzyknęłam – jesteśmy w hangarze!

Ruszyłam w bok, szukając włazu.  
- Padnij! – krzyknął nagle Samuel. Zareagowałam odruchowo. Nad moja głową błysnęły strzały, zaś przede mną coś ciężkiego upadło we mgle. Kątem oka dostrzegłam jakiś ruch. Od razu poderwałam się na równe nogi i wystrzeliłam. Musiałam chybić. O nie, te istoty były i tu! I w dodatku poruszały się bezgłośnie, ukryte w gęstych oparach.

- Zostały dwie minuty – usłyszałam Sorika. Przytaknęłam. Ruszyliśmy, sunąc przyciśnięci plecami do statku. Samuel szedł pierwszy, ja za nim, choć strach ściskał mi gardło. Sorik osłaniał tyły. Kolejny ruch, tym razem Wolkanin zareagował pierwszy. Strzał był celny i kolejne ciało upadło w ciemnościach. Potem następny strzał i znowu. Samuel puścił w ciemność całą serię. W blasku laserów zobaczyłam coś, na widok czego krzyknęłam na całe gardło. Dziesiątki tych stworów kłębiły się zaledwie kilka metrów od nas. Rzuciliśmy się do biegu, stworzenia zaś skoczyły za nami w pogoń.

Dopadłam włazu, szarpiąc mocno drzwi. Sorik i Samuel przylgnęli do mnie plecami, osłaniając odwrót ciągłą serią.

- Pięćdziesiąt sekund! – usłyszałam. Ag-Tezer wślizgnęła się do statku. Wskoczyłam zaraz za nią, ustawiając się tuż obok wejścia. Włączyłam miotacz, dołączając się do zaporowego ognia. Samuel opuścił broń i przecisnął się obok mnie. Kolej na Sorika. Gdy mijał mnie, tuż przede mną wyskoczyła głowa jednego ze stworzeń. Zacisnęłam powieki i wypaliłam na oślep. Usłyszałam nieludzki wrzask, jakaś substancja bryznęła mi na twarz. O losie! To to ohydztwo! Ja nie chcę! Trzasnęły drzwi.

- Elie! – krzyknął Samuel – pod żadnym pozorem nie otwieraj oczu! Ani ust.

Przytaknęłam, czując jak coś ścieka mi po skórze. Do moich uszu dobiegł dźwięk wciskanych klawiszy i ładowanych silników. Ktoś przede mną szybko przerzucał jakieś rzeczy.

- Nie ruszaj się – odezwała się Ag-tezer. Poczułam jak bardzo starannie wyciera mi twarz szmatką, po czym opryskuje dziwnie pachnącym sprayem – Już.

Gdy otworzyłam oczy, chowała szmatkę do szczelnego woreczka. Już miałam jej podziękować, gdy usłyszałam huk i całym wahadłowcem zatrzęsło. Poleciałam na ścianę. Kolejny wstrząs i następny. Stworzenia najwyraźniej nie ustawały w wysiłkach. Statkiem szarpnęło i w końcu unieśliśmy się w górę. Lecz zamiast wylecieć zawiśliśmy w powietrzu kilka metrów nad podłogą.  
- Sorik, co ty wyprawiasz? Ruszaj do cholery! – krzyknął Samuel.

- To nie możliwe – Wolkanin ostudził zapał kolegi – śluza hangaru nie odpowiada. Wciąż jesteśmy w zamknięciu.

- Nic dziwnego – powiedziałam, doskakując do konsoli – komputery nie mają zasilania.  
Szybko nacisnęłam klawisze, dostając się do emiterów statku. – Sorik, leć w stronę włazu, ja spróbuje przekazać zamkom trochę energii.

Wahadłowiec ruszył, ja zaś próbowałam dobrać częstotliwość wiązki tak, by nie przepaliła obwodów urządzenia. Kątem oka dostrzegłam zegar w rogu konsoli. Zostało dwadzieścia sekund.

- Samuel, zlokalizuj zamek!  
Piętnaście sekund.

Wykresy na wyświetlaczu zamigotały i zobaczył obraz wnętrza hangaru. Po chwili zabłysł na nim czerwony punkt. Sorik odwrócił statek dziobem do zamka.

Jedenaście sekund.  
Nacisnęłam guzik, z emiterów wypłynęła wiązka elektromagnetycznych impulsów. Czerwony punkt zabłysł na niebiesko. Tak! Komputer sterujący włazem zaczął się ładować!

- To działa! – krzyknęłam uradowana.

Osiem sekund.

Niecierpliwie wpatrywałam się w konsole, jak gdybym mogła samą siłą woli przyśpieszyć proces. Niestety zwiększenie dawki energii nie wchodziło w grę. Moglibyśmy uszkodzić obwody i utknąć tu na zawsze.

Pięć sekund.

Wtem punkt błysnął na zielono. Usłyszeliśmy jakiś trzask. Wielka śluza nad nami zaczęła się powoli otwierać.

Trzy sekundy. Dwie.  
Sorik obrócił statek bokiem. Czy przejście było dość szerokie?

Jeden.  
Poczułam szarpnięcie, wahadłowiec przyśpieszył nagle, mijając krawędzie śluzy o ułamki metra. Wlecieliśmy prosto w zalaną światłem atmosferę księżyca. Byliśmy uratowani!

Zero.  
Huk. Coś rzuciło nami z ogromną siłą. Statek zawirował. Ostatnie co zobaczyłam , to jak część kadłuba odrywa się i potężny ogień wdziera się do środka. Otaczająca mnie rzeczywistość zamigotała i cały świat stał się czarny.

... właściwie to czarny w białą kratkę. Stojący obok mnie Samuel zaklął i walnął pięścią w ścianę pomieszczenia.

- A byliśmy tak blisko! – warknął.  
Rozejrzałam się zdezorientowana po wygaszonym wnętrzu holodeku.

- Co się właściwie stało? – spytałam – Przecież zdążyliśmy prawda?

- Wręcz przeciwnie – stojący obok Sorik wyprostował się i stanął w typowej, wolkańskiej pozie - Sądzę, że dosięgnął nas wybuch „bazy". Wyjątkowo nielogiczne.

- Znowu narzekasz? – mruknął Samuel. Ziemianin poprawił mundur kadeta i stanął przed drzwiami holodeku. – Daj spokój! To najlepsza istniejąca holoadaptacja „Wielkiej Apokalipsy Zombie"!

Na korytarzu panował ruch jak zwykle. W dzień wolny od zajęć holodeki akademii były zwykle oblegane. My zaś we trójkę skierowaliśmy się w stronę stołówki.

- W takim razie inne adaptacje muszą pozostawiać wiele do życzenia – skwitował Wolkanin.

- Ale co ci się nie podobało w wybuchu? Hę?

- To nie logiczne wysadzać cały księżyc wyłącznie z powodu epidemii w placówce naukowej. Wirus atakował tylko humanoidy, pozostawiał nosicielowi trzy do siedmiu dni życia, zaś jego zakaźność była stosunkowo niska. Skoro członkowie placówki byli jedynymi humanoidalnymi istotami na księżycu, to najlogiczniejszym wyjściem byłoby objąć ten układ tymczasową kwarantanną.

Samuel stanął, spojrzał na Sorika.

- Ty kompletnie tego nie łapiesz, prawda? W takich historiach zawsze coś wybucha na koniec. Poza tym ten zombie-wirus był śmiertelnie niebezpieczny!

- Fakty wskazywały na co innego.

- Niby co?

- Wirus roznoszący się przez ugryzienie ma bardzo niską zakaźność. Czas inkubacji zaledwie kilku godzin i tak oczywiste objawy zakażenia, jeszcze bardziej zmniejszają szansę na rozprzestrzenienie się choroby. Logicznie rzecz biorąc, personel bazy nie powinien mieć żadnych problemów z nałożeniem kwarantanny na pierwszych zakażonych pracowników.

Szłam obok, z rozbawieniem przysłuchując się ich kłótni o dziury w scenariuszu. Dla mnie nie były tak bardzo istotne, ale nie należałam, jak Samuel, do fanów holopowieści.

- Analizując dalej – Sorik najwyraźniej nie chciał porzucić swojego wywodu - wirus mimo, że kilkukrotnie zwiększał siłę zakażonego, to pozbawiał go całkowicie inteligencji. Nie czynił go też odpornym na broń. Za każdym razem, gdy nosiciel miał szansę na zainfekowanie kogoś, musiał stawić czoła inteligentnemu, uzbrojonemu i świadomego niebezpieczeństwa humanoidowi. Razem zabiliśmy trzysta dwadzieścia osiem zakażonych jednostek. Stąd logiczny wydaje się wniosek, że istoty nazywane przez was „zombie" były sto osiem i sześć dziesiątych razy mniej groźne niż dowolna, uzbrojona osoba.

- Ale ich były setki! – Samuel zaprotestował.  
Sorik przytaknął spokojnie.

- Owszem, ich jedyną przewagą była duża liczebność. Jednak logicznie rzecz biorąc, nie miały prawa jej zdobyć. Szacunkowo, wyglądająca tak choroba, zaczynająca od jednej zainfekowanej istoty, byłaby w stanie dosięgnąć najwyżej siedmiu osób. Inny wynik świadczyłby jedynie o całkowitym braku kompetencji przebywającego tam personelu.

- Lub skutecznym sabotażu projektu.  
Wolkanin umilkł, rozważając w myślach tę możliwość.

- Rzeczywiście – przyznał po chwili- Gdyby do takiego zdarzenia doszło, trudno byłoby ocenić następstwa.

- Więc zabiliśmy trzysta zombie? – postanowiłam trochę oderwać ich od kłótni – Naprawdę Sorik ich liczyłeś?

- Trzystu dwudziestu ośmiu – sprecyzował – co samo w sobie przekracza o dwadzieścia sześć osób liczebność personelu figurującą w bazie danych placówki – mówiąc to Wolkanin spojrzał na swojego kolegę. To była moja wyobraźnia, czy ujrzałam w jego oczach wyzwanie? – dodając do tego resztę napotkanych jednostek, wychodzi szacunkowa liczba w okolicach pięciuset osób – dokończył.

- No dobra, dobra! – Samuel uniósł dłonie w geście poddania – Przyznaje się bez bicia. Program replikował wrogów gdy byli potrzebni. Ale przecież nie chodziło o to, żeby wszystkich wybić, tylko uwolnić naukowca i zwiewać! Słuchaj, w historiach o zombie chodzi o to, że nas jest mało, zombie dużo i chcą nas zjeść. Ot cała filozofia!

Na miejscu w stołówce panował spory ruch, lecz udało nam się znaleźć wolny stolik i zamówić obiad. Wolkanin jak zwykle wziął coś, czego sam zapach wypalał oczy.

- Jednego nie rozumiem – Sorik zajął miejsce naprzeciw mnie – skoro uznajecie strach za negatywną emocję, czemu szukacie okazji do doświadczania go?

Ja i Samuel spojrzeliśmy po sobie. To właściwie było dobre pytanie.

- To nie jest tak, że strach jest zły – zaczął Samuel – unikamy go, bo unikamy sytuacji, które są dla nas niebezpieczne. To chyba logiczne, prawda? – Spojrzał na Sorika, ten przytaknął – Ale w kontrolowanych warunkach, tak jak na przykład w holodeku... ech. - chłopak się zaciął i spojrzał na mnie, szukając pomocy. - Strach wywołuje pewne fizyczne reakcje. Podniecenie, mobilizację, poczucie przepełnienia energią. To samo w sobie uznajemy za przyjemne. Lubimy od czasu do czasu przeżywać silne emocje, nawet te negatywne.

- Ale dlaczego? – Sorik najwyraźniej wciąż nie rozumiał.  
Nagle wpadł mi do głowy pewien pomysł.

- Widzisz, tu chodzi o _katharsis _– powiedziałam – bardzo intensywne przeżycie jakiejś emocji oczyszcza nas z niej na jakiś czas. Kto by się bał jakiegoś egzaminu z astrometrii, kiedy przed chwilą walczył o życie w opuszczonej bazie?

Samuel spojrzał na mnie i przytaknął. Wolkanin zaś wyglądał na nieco zaskoczonego.

- Więc kontrolujecie swoje emocje poprzez przeżywanie ich? – spytał. Według filozofii jego rasy, musiało to być kompletnie nielogiczne stwierdzenie. Zamilkł na chwilę. – Fascynujące – skwitował w końcu. I chyba całkowicie szczerze.

Powoli mijały kolejne tygodnie spędzone na nauce i treningach w Akademii. Zbliżały się też egzaminy. Mimo to coraz więcej wolnego czasu spędzałam razem z Sorikiem, zaś moja fascynacja Wolkaninem wcale nie przechodziła. Wciąż był cholernie przystojnym i inteligentnym kosmitą, z talentem do pilotażu i tajemniczym spojrzeniem czarnych oczu. Okazał się też cierpliwym nauczycielem i ciekawym rozmówcą, jak i pojętnym uczniem. Wciąż uczył mnie języka, oglądaliśmy razem dzieła sztuki, zarówno ziemskiej jak i wolkańskiej, muzykę, w końcu i literaturę, gdy moja znajomość języka stała się wystarczająca. I nie chodziło mi o lekcje, które w końcu stały się tylko umownym pretekstem, a o samego Sorika. W każdej wolnej chwili szukałam jego towarzystwa i myślałam o nim, gdy nie było go w pobliżu. Tak bardzo różniliśmy się od siebie, ale czy przeciwieństwa się nie przyciągają? Nawet Wolkanie mieli na to miejsce w swojej filozofii_:_

_ „Ma etek natyan — teretuhr lau etek shetau weh-lo'uk do tum t'on."_ - Różnimy się. Niechaj razem, będziemy silniejsi, niż suma naszych różnic.

Byłam bardzo ciekawa, czy Sorik też myślał w ten sposób. Chciałam wiedzieć jak postrzegał nasze spotkania i co myślał o mnie. Nie miałam jednak odwagi zapytać go o to wprost, sam zaś po sobie niczego nie pokazywał. Był uprzejmy, lecz wciąż chłodny i zdystansowany. W wielu sprawach wciąż nie potrafiłam go zrozumieć.

Pamiętam, gdy pewnego razu staliśmy na balkonie widokowym w Akademii. Nie pamiętam już jak się tam znaleźliśmy, ani czego szukaliśmy w tym miejscu. Był wieczór i słońce zachodziło powoli na tle zatoki. Chyba rozmawialiśmy o sztuce, bo w końcu odezwałam się, patrząc na czerwone niebo:

- Nie wydaje ci się, że i w tym widoku jest jakiś rodzaj harmonii? - zapytałam. Z tego co nauczyłam się już o Wolkaninach, dla nich słowa „piękno" i „harmonia" były w większości wypadków jednoznaczne.

- To fascynujące zjawisko – odpowiedział zdawkowo, spoglądając na linię horyzontu.

- O wszystkim można tak powiedzieć - zauważyłam z wyrzutem.

- Owszem - przyznał - to tylko kwestia podejścia.

Oparłam łokcie o barierkę, obserwując płynące po wodzie statki.

- A co z twoim podejściem? Co dla ciebie jest fascynujące?

- Wszechświat, jako całość, wy - odwrócił głowę i spojrzał na mnie - jesteście fascynujący.

Niby był to jego zwyczajowy, nic nie mówiący ton, lecz coś w tych słowach sprawiło, że poczułam na twarzy rumieniec. Zakłopotana nie wiedziałam co odpowiedzieć.

- Dla Wolkanów logika i wiedza są drogą do oświecenia - Sorik kontynuował - szukając równowagi i harmonii uczymy się minimalizować wpływ emocji na nasze życie. Dla nas są one - zawiesił na chwilę głos - pozostałością ewolucyjną. Wy zaś uczycie się je rozumieć, rozwijać. Czerpiecie satysfakcję z ich przeżywania. Wielu członków mojej rasy uważa to za gorsze, zwierzęce zachowanie.

- A ty? - zapytałam, choć właściwie znałam już odpowiedź.

- Uważam, że to po prostu inne. Całe swoje życie potraficie oprzeć na emocjach i przeżyć je godnie, jako członkowie inteligentnej rasy. Poznając was lepiej zrozumiałem, że to nie są już wyłącznie pierwotne instynkty, ale fascynująca część waszej psychiki, która ewoluowała wraz z wami.

- To... miłe - uśmiechnęłam się do Sorika.

- To istotne - poprawił mnie - ignorancja jest największym błędem. Dlatego doceniam to, co dla mnie zrobiłaś.

- To znaczy co?

- Sprawiłaś, że zapragnąłem was poznać.

W tym momencie chyba zaczerwieniłam się jeszcze bardziej. Czy właśnie nie zostałam zakwalifikowana jako „fascynujące zjawisko"? To w pewien sposób słodkie. Dopiero teraz zauważyłam, jak Sorik stara się lawirować pomiędzy dwoma kulturami, szukając ludzkich terminów na oddanie myśli Wolkanina. Szło mu nawet całkiem nieźle. Ja jednak nie potrafiłam sklecić żadnej sensownej odpowiedzi.

- Zapytałaś mnie kiedyś, w czym ludzie są lepsi od mojej rasy. Nie odpowiedziałem. Teraz mówię: macie niezwykły dar zjednywania sobie innych. Jestem przekonany, że gdyby nie Ziemianie, Federacja nigdy by nie powstała.

Poczułam się naprawdę wzruszona tymi słowami. Wypowiedzenie ich musiało kosztować go odrobinę jego wolkańskiej dumy. A było to nie byle jakie poświęcenie. I wszystko po to, by powiedzieć, że mu na mnie zależy?

- Sorik…- popatrzyłam na niego, ale uciekł wzrokiem w stronę morza. Czułam, że zniknął gdzieś chłód, którym do tej pory się otaczał i teraz stał zupełnie bezbronny, czekając na moją odpowiedź. Ale co miałam powiedzieć? Czy rzeczywiście mogłabym go teraz zranić jakimiś nieodpowiednimi słowami? Zamiast tego ostrożnie dotknęłam jego dłoni. Skóra Wolkanina była sucha i chłodna. Poczułam na karku przyjemny dreszcz.

Sorik odsunął się natychmiast. Nagle stanął na baczność, splatając dłonie za plecami. Odskoczyłam wystraszona. I co najdziwniejsze – on również na takiego wyglądał. Czyżbym nieświadomie zrobiła mu krzywdę? Przez kilka sekund mierzył mnie nieufnym spojrzeniem, nim w końcu rzucił:

- Muszę już iść.

Zupełnie zaskoczona, tylko przytaknęłam. I nim zdążyłam zrozumieć co się stało, Sorika już nie było w pobliżu.

Nie widziałam go potem przez najbliższe kilka dni. Na moje wiadomości odpowiadał uprzejmie, acz zdawkowo. Zawsze pisemnie, unikając kolejnych spotkań. Było to, jak na niego, wyjątkowo dziwne zachowanie. Zupełnie nie mogłam zrozumieć, co wywołało w nim taką reakcję. Czyżbym uraziła go nieświadomie? Lecz gdyby tak było, po prostu by mi o tym powiedział, prawda? Nagle okazało się, że bez naszych spotkań dni dłużą mi się niemiłosiernie. Wystarczył jeden dzień, bym zaczęła za nim tęsknić.

Parę razy próbowałam natknąć się na Sorika wychodzącego z zajęć i jakoś zagadać, lecz nigdy nie udało mi się dostrzec go w tłumie. Zamiast tego za którymś razem trafiłam na jego współlokatora.

Samuel wychodził właśnie z sali, trzymając pod ręką PADD z notatkami. Uśmiechnął się na mój widok i podszedł.

- Hej – przywitałam się.

- Hej Elie. Dobrze, że cię widzę. Słuchaj, coś ty zrobiła Sorikowi, co? – zapytał bez ogródek.  
Zamrugałam zaskoczona.

- Nic mu nie zrobiłam – odpowiedziałam zgodnie z prawdą – Co właściwie się z nim dzieje?  
Chłopak rozglądnął się dookoła, jakby chciał upewnić się, że nikt nas nie podsłucha.

- Trudno powiedzieć. Od trzech dni tylko siedzi w pokoju i medytuje. W ogóle nie chce ze mną rozmawiać. Z tego co zdołałem się dowiedzieć, to nie żaden dziwaczny, wolkański rytuał. Zaczął się tak zachowywać po spotkaniu z tobą, więc może ty coś o tym wiesz?

- Sama nie wiem – zastanowiłam się – właściwie to z niego uciekł.  
Samuel wybałuszył na mnie oczy.  
- To coś ty mu zrobiła?

- Nic! Przysięgam, słowo kadeta!

- Na pewno? Nic dziwnego mu nie powiedziałaś, nie zrobiłaś niczego niecodziennego?  
Nagle poczułam się jak na przesłuchaniu. Dlaczego niby miałaby być to moja wina?

- Słuchaj, dotknęłam tylko jego dłoni. Nic więcej się nie stało, jasne? – warknęłam – Odskoczył jak oparzony i więcej się nie pokazał.

Samuel najwyraźniej zrozumiał coś więcej z tej sytuacji, bo zrezygnowany spuścił głowę.

- Czy ty przypadkiem nie przespałaś zajęć z ksenodyplomacji? – zapytał – Pamiętasz coś na temat przekraczania przestrzeni osobistej? A jeśli chodzi o Wolkanów, to mają ją całkiem sporą.

Przypomniałam sobie sytuacje na asteroidzie. Trzymałam głowę na kolanach Sorika i ten jakoś nie uciekał.

- Ale… - już miałam zaprotestować, lecz Samuel przerwał mi stanowczo.  
- Żadnych „ale"! Elie, Wolkanie są telepatami. Wszyscy. Sorik też – przypomniał mi – kontakt fizyczny z drugą osobą powoduje u nich powstanie psychicznej więzi i przepływ emocji z jednego umysłu do drugiego. A oni bardzo tego nie lubią i unikają bezpośredniego dotyku jak ognia. Wiem, bo Sorik wyłożył mi to już pierwszego dnia, zanim jeszcze zdążyłem rozpakować swoje rzeczy.

Nagle zrobiło mi się bardzo, bardzo głupio. Czemu podczas naszych spotkań Wolkanin nic mi o tym nie wspominał? A może jednak wspomniał, tylko ja puściłam to mimo uszu? Dlaczego więc nie powiedział ani słowa, gdy po fatalnie zakończonym wyścigu, czekaliśmy na ratunek? Czyżby warstwa materiału wystarczyła, by zapobiec telepatycznej więzi?

- Ja... nie wiedziałam – wymamrotałam zakłopotana – I co teraz?

Samuel wzruszył ramionami.  
- Nie wiem, może spróbuj z nim pogadać? Raczej się nigdzie nie ruszył.

Przytaknęłam, uznając to za dobry pomysł. Przez resztę drogi szłam za Samuelem w milczeniu i nieco podenerwowana. Czy Sorik w ogóle będzie chciał mnie widzieć? Jak bardzo uraziłam go tym niewinnym gestem?

Pokój Samuela niczym nie różnił się od reszty standardowych kwater. Niewielki salonik, łazienka i dwa małe pomieszczenia, w których ledwo mieściło się po jednym łóżku. Niepewnie weszłam do środka tuż za gospodarzem. Sorik najwyraźniej nas usłyszał, bo wyszedł ze swojej sypialni. Stanął tuż przed drzwiami o całą długość pokoju ode mnie i skinął głową na powitanie.

- Zaraz wracam, nie przeszkadzajcie sobie – powiedział Samuel i nim zdążyłam zaprotestować, zniknął za drzwiami.

Spojrzałam na Sorika.

- Witaj – powiedziałam lekko niepewnie. Na pierwszy rzut oka wyglądał jak zwykle. Był spokojny, opanowany i chłodny, a mimo to miałam wrażenie, że odgradza nas tajemnicze pole siłowe. Zapewne zasilane niezręcznością. Losie, przecież ta sytuacja była tak okropnie bez sensu! – Słuchaj, chciałam cię przeprosić za to jak zakończyło się nasze ostatnie spotkanie. Nie chciałam ci się narzucać.

- Sądzę, że to ja powinienem przeprosić za swoje zachowanie – odpowiedział chłodno – moja reakcja była… - zawiesił głos na chwilę – zbyt gwałtowna. Dodatkowo biorąc pod uwagę naszą znajomość, powinienem spodziewać się takich gestów. To był mój pierwszy kontakt telepatyczny z przedstawicielem waszej rasy i z przykrością muszę stwierdzić, że nie byłem na niego gotowy.

- Czy zrobiłam ci krzywdę? – spytałam, czując nagłe wyrzuty sumienia. Podeszłam kilka kroków bliżej.

- Doznałem jedynie chwilowego szoku, z którym udało mi się poradzić.

- Medytując trzy dni? – dla mnie nie brzmiało to jak „poradzenie sobie".

Przytaknął raz jeszcze.  
- To skuteczna technika.

- Ale aż trzy dni? – palnęłam, nim zdałam sobie sprawę, że właśnie obraziłam Sorika, podważając jego mentalną dyscyplinę. Ten jednak nie dał nic po sobie poznać. – Znaczy, nie sądziłam, że to aż tak poważny szok – próbowałam jakoś niezręcznie odkręcić własne słowa.

- Miałem świadomość tego, że emocje Ziemian różnią się od wolkańskich. Nie spodziewałem się jednak aż takiej różnicy.

Nagle zalała mnie fala zakłopotania, bo przypomniałam sobie, co chodziło mi po głowie podczas naszego ostatniego spotkania. Czy Sorik naprawdę zobaczył wszystkie moje myśli? Co za koszmarnie niezręczna sytuacja!

- Różnicy? – zapytałam, czując jak robię się czerwona – zapewne były dość... intensywne? – dokończyłam, buraczejąc już całkowicie.

Wolkanin wyprostował się i splótł dłonie za plecami. Teraz przynajmniej wiedziałam skąd się wziął ten gest. Znaczył zapewne mniej więcej „możesz czuć się bezpiecznie, trzymam łapy przy sobie". Po raz kolejny dostrzegłam jak ucieka gdzieś wzrokiem.

- Właściwie o wiele mniej intensywne od wolkańskich – stwierdził, ku mojemu zaskoczeniu – za to o wiele bardziej złożone. Do tej pory nie zdawałem sobie sprawy z tego, że można odczuwać na raz tyle różnych emocji. To było bardzo dezorientujące – przyznał – i wciąż nie udało mi się wszystkiego zrozumieć.

Zapadła miedzy nami chwila napiętego milczenia.

- Wiesz Sorik, to dość niezręczne kiedy mówisz o tym, co wyciągnąłeś z mojej głowy – powiedziałam szczerze.

- Niczego nie „wyciągałem" – zaprzeczył - zetknięcie się zakończeń nerwowych powoduje automatyczną reakcję. Dłonie zaś są pod tym względem szczególnie wrażliwe. Nie miałem nad tym kontroli.

- Przepraszam, masz rację, to nie twoja wina – spuściłam nieco wzrok. Rzucanie w Wolkanina oskarżeniami nie miało żadnego sensu - Po prostu doszło do sytuacji, której oboje wolelibyśmy uniknąć.

Kiwnął głową, zgadzając się ze mną.

-Pragnę jednak podkreślić, że nie uważam tego zdarzenia za całkowicie negatywne. To było jedno z najbardziej fascynujących doświadczeń. Sądzę, że gdyby doszło do niego po raz drugi, byłbym bardziej przygotowany.

Czy ja dobrze usłyszałam? Może poniosła mnie wyobraźnia, ale czy właśnie nie otrzymałam czegoś na kształt niedwuznacznej propozycji? Moje dzisiejsze zmieszanie sięgnęło zenitu. Musiałam uciec, i to natychmiast.

Ze wspomnień wyrywa mnie dźwięk komunikatora. Naciskam odznakę.  
- Tu Hanson – zgłaszam się automatycznie. Po roku spędzonym na statku, ta czynność jest już właściwe odruchowa.

- Proszę stawić się za dziesięć minut w biurze głównego inżyniera.

- Przyjęłam – z mojej strony pada kolejna wyuczona odpowiedź.  
Idąc korytarzem mijam innych członków załogi. W większości Ziemian i Wolkanów. Korytarze statku są szerokie i jasno oświetlone płaskimi lampami. Całe szczęście nie jest w nich zbyt tłoczno i udaje mi się złapać pustą turbowindę.

Niestety, w połowie drogi drzwi otwierają się by wpuścić kolejnego pasażera. Ku mojej uldze, osoba ta okazuje się Trillem. Ashta, bo o niej mowa, to wysoka, smukła kobieta o harmonijnych rysach twarzy i pewnej siebie postawie. Nie raz, widząc ją, zastanawiałam się, czy spokojna aura którą wokół siebie roztacza jest naturalna czy jednak wyuczona podczas wielu lat studiów. W końcu pokładowy doradca musi wzbudzać zaufanie, choć często robi to już samym swoim stanowiskiem. Moje spotkania z nią ograniczają się wyłącznie do regulaminowych wizyt. Nigdy nie rozmawiałam z Ashtą o swojej fobii, ale naiwnym byłoby założenie, że kobieta nie zdaje sobie z niej sprawy.

Tymczasem Doradca wchodzi i kiwa głową na powitanie. Uśmiecha się pokrzepiająco. Kolejny wyuczony gest? Zaczynam czuć się dość niepewnie. Co się ze mną dzieje? Czyżby moja fobia poszerzała swoje granice? Kilka chwili w turbowindzie mija w milczeniu. Gdy wysiadam, ku mojemu zaskoczeniu, kobieta robi to samo. Na korytarzu dorównuje mi kroku. Lecz nim zdążę zadać jakiekolwiek pytanie, dochodzimy na miejsce.

Gabinet głównego inżyniera jest całkiem sporym pomieszczeniem. Przy tym urządzony w dość ascetycznym, wolkańskim stylu, sprawia wrażenie nieomal pustego. Jest tam jedynie biurko, podłużna, zakrzywiona sofa zamiast krzeseł oraz replikator wpuszczony w ścianę. Resztę miejsca zajmuje pusta przestrzeń i wielkie okna, za którymi błyskają świetliste smugi, świadczące o tym, że statek porusza się w podprzestrzeni.

Główny inżynier T'Kal siedzi za biurkiem, przeglądając pliki. Jest niską Wolkanką w średnim wieku, drobną, choć w jej posturze widać wojskowe wysportowanie. Jako najwyższy technik i oficer w randze komandora, odpowiada jedynie przed kapitanem i pierwszym oficerem. Lecz dla inżynierów jest bogiem i wyrocznią. To przed nią odpowiadamy za błędy, jej zdajemy raporty i to ją widuje się na co dzień w maszynowni. Dla nas jest z pewnością bardziej namacalna niż przebywający na mostku kapitan Sadrek, którego chorąży, tacy jak ja, widują wyłącznie przy oficjalnych okazjach.

Gdy wchodzimy kobieta odrywa się od komputera i podnosi głowę. Serce momentalnie podskakuje mi do gardła. Staję na baczność, czując się jak średniowieczny więzień wprowadzony na egzekucje. Mimowolnie rzucam doradcy wystraszone spojrzenie, ta jednak wygląda na spokojną.

- Chorąży Hanson – odzywa się główny inżynier – dostałam informacje od głównego medyka, że pani stan jest już w stabilny, choć wciąż można się spodziewać pewnych objawów. Biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że na dalszą poprawę pani kondycji nie można liczyć w najbliższym czasie, czekam na pani raport już teraz. Ponieważ nie jest chorąży w pełni zdrowa, regulacje Floty nakazują obecność pokładowego doradcy przy tego typu sytuacjach. Czy wszystko jasne?

Przytakuje, zbyt wystraszona, żeby się odezwać. Więc oto ta chwila, kiedy kończą się moje dni w Gwiezdnej Flocie. Czy mogę coś jeszcze zrobić? Sidok, który brał udział w wypadku, zapewne zdał już swój raport i prawda dawno wyszła na jaw. Pozostaje mi jedynie odejść z godnością.

Nie wiem jak bardzo mój głos się trzęsie i skąd w ogóle znajduję na to siłę. Opowiadam jednak jak doszło do wypadku, nie pomijając żadnego szczegółu. Gdy kończę, czuje się na sobie spojrzenie przełożonej. Zimy dreszcz przebiega mi po karku. Mam ochotę wybiec stąd z krzykiem.

- Rozumiem – mówi chłodnym tonem – mam tylko jedno pytanie. Czy trikoder, którego chorąży używała, działał w tym czasie w trybie blokady?

Komandor T'Kal zupełnie zaskoczyła mnie tym pytaniem. Zamknęłam oczy, próbując uspokoić własne myśli. Musiałam dobrze wysilić pamięć. Ręczne urządzenia ustawione są zazwyczaj tak, by wyłączać się, gdy nikt ich nie trzyma. Oczywiście każdy trikoder można zablokować i zostawić, by działał sam, lecz wymaga to odpowiedniej komendy. Czy wtedy ją wprowadzałam? Nie przypominam sobie nic takiego. Nie dość, że było to wbrew regulacjom bezpieczeństwa, to nie miałam najmniejszego powodu, by przestawiać swoje urządzenie.

- Nie – odpowiadam po chwili namysłu.

Komandor przytakuje.

- Rozumiem – mówi, po czym spogląda na towarzyszącą mi kobietę. Ashta uprzedza jednak pytanie.

- Wszystko wygląda w porządku – oznajmia spokojnie.

- W takim razie, to wszystko – stwierdza komandor.

Jak to wszystko? A co główny inżynier ma zamiar zrobić ze mną? Ta sytuacja zaczynała mnie wykańczać.

- Komandorze, czy mogę zadać pytanie? - odezwałam się w końcu.

- Oczywiście – Wolkanka raz jeszcze odwraca wzrok w moją stronę.

Otwieram usta i z zaskoczeniem odkrywam, że słowa grzęzną mi w gardle. Przełykam ślinę.

- Co ma komandor zamiar zrobić w związku ta sytuacją? - pytam drżącym głosem.

- Zarządzić diagnostykę drobnego sprzętu w celu sprawdzenia czy na pokładzie znajdują się inne uszkodzone trikodery. Nie potrzebujemy więcej takich wypadków.

Na tym nasza rozmowa się kończy, główny inżynier odprawia mnie i wraca do pracy. Wychodzę na miękkich nogach. Nie mogę uwierzyć w to, co przed chwilą usłyszałam. Po długim tygodniu pełnym nerwów, nagle okazuje się, że winą za wybuch plazmy pani komandor obarczyła nie mnie, a zepsuty sprzęt. Po części ma racje. Trikoder powinien przestać działać w momencie, gdy wypadł mi z ręki. Całe napięcie opada tak nagle, że kolana same uginają się pode mną. By nie upaść opieram się plecami o ścianę korytarza.

- Dobrze się chorąży czuje? - pyta Ashta – może powinnam odprowadzić panią do ambulatorium?

- Nie, wszystko w porządku – odpowiadam – wolałabym wrócić do siebie. Czuje się całkiem nieźle. - Właściwie to czuje się jak ofiara jakiegoś głupiego dowcipu. Tyle nerwów, jak się okazało na nic. Dobrze, że jeden problem mam już z głowy. Gorzej, że to nie mój jedyny.

Doradca odprowadza mnie do kajuty. Wchodzi za mną i zajmuje miejsce przy niewielkim stoliku, ja zaś siadam na łóżku.

- Jest jeszcze jedna sprawa o której powinnyśmy porozmawiać – zaczyna kobieta poważnym tonem.

- Chodzi o moją fobię? - pytam, zrezygnowana.

Ashta kręci głową.

- Nie. Przynajmniej nie bezpośrednio. Odmawia chorąży leczenia stanu, który jest dla pani śmiertelny. Oczywiście, masz do tego prawo, lecz czy jesteś pewna, że tego właśnie chcesz? - przerywa na chwilę, spogląda na mnie zatroskana – Własnej śmierci?

W ustach doradcy te słowa brzmią tak poważnie. Nie, ja wcale nie chcę umierać. Kręcę głową.

- To nie tak, że próbuje umrzeć – odpowiadam – ale... – urywam na chwilę, szukając dobrego słowa – ...terapia – decyduje się w końcu – mnie przeraża.

Doradca splata dłonie na kolanach.

- Strach jest uczuciem, które powinno chronić nas przed niebezpieczeństwem. Nie zaś na nie narażać. Musiało stać się coś dużego, że jego rola została odwrócona.

Przytakuję. Spoglądam na kobietę. Czy w ogóle będę umiała jej to wyjaśnić? Czy zrozumie? Ale jeśli nie ona, to kto?

Zakończenie Akademii odbyło się z wielką pompą. Ogromna uroczystość, przemowy, fajerwerki, defilady, różnego rodzaju prezentacje umiejętności młodych oficerów, oraz oczywiście uroczyste pasowanie i przysięga. Była to jedna z największych corocznych imprez w San Francisco. Sorik miał szczęście, jako jeden z najlepszych, został wybrany do drużyny w pokazie akrobacji lotniczych. Ten właśnie fragment zakończenia roku zapamiętałam najbardziej. Sorik wraz z pozostałymi, byłymi już kadetami, wykonywał skomplikowane manewry, zataczali pętle, beczki i mijali się w locie o zaledwie ułamki metra. Prawdziwe mistrzostwo! Na koniec wszyscy nagrodzili ich gromkimi brawami.

Gdy zakończyły się uroczystości, było już późne popołudnie. Z ochotą uciekłam od tłumów na zewnątrz. Chciałam ostatni raz przejść się po budynku, który przez ostatnie cztery lata był moim domem. To zabawne, że najpierw marzyłam o tym, by jak najszybciej skończyć szkołę, a teraz, gdy było już po wszystkim, z żalem opuszczałam te mury. Trudno było mi pożegnać się ze wszystkimi wspomnieniami, zostawić szkolnych kolegów i ruszyć w niezmierzony wszechświat.

Stanęłam na balkonie widokowym, obserwując zebranych na błoniach ludzi. Pomyślałam o Samuelu i Soriku. Niedługo naszą trójkę rozdzieli wojna i kto wie, czy jeszcze kiedykolwiek się spotkamy. Wideolisty i krótkie rozmowy przez komunikator nie były tym samym co wspólnie spędzone chwile.

Myśl o rozstaniu z Sorikiem rozdzierała mi serce. Przez ten rok bardzo zbliżyłam się do niego. Zakochałam się. Byłam pewna, że gdybym miała jeszcze trochę czasu, mogłoby między nami zaistnieć coś wspaniałego. Wiedziałam, że byłam dla Sorika w jakiś sposób ważna. Ufaliśmy sobie, poznawaliśmy wzajemne różnice, mówił mi o rzeczach, o których zapewne mówił niewielu. Lecz czy dla niego była to przyjaźń czy coś więcej – tego nigdy nie umiałam do końca odgadnąć. Tak bardzo nie chciałam go zostawiać!

- Elie – usłyszałam za sobą jego głos. Odwróciłam się. Stał tam, w czerwonym, galowym mundurze, z dłońmi splecionymi za plecami. Wyglądał wręcz niesamowicie.

- Och! - uśmiechnęłam się do niego – Sorik. Gratuluję ci, wspaniały pokaz!

- Dziękuję – odpowiedział. Mimo, iż ton jego głosu brzmiał chłodno jak zawsze, wyczuwałam w Wolkaninie jakieś napięcie.

- Co tu robisz? - spytałam niepewnie, sama czując niewytłumaczalne zdenerwowanie.

- Szukałem ciebie. - Mężczyzna podszedł kilka kroków bliżej. To tak miało wyglądać nasze pożegnanie? Może powinnam wykorzystać tę ostatnią szansę i o wszystkim mu powiedzieć? Jakby zareagował? Spojrzał na mnie i po karku przebiegł mi przyjemny dreszcz. Więc miałam po raz ostatni patrzeć w jego ciemne oczy? To było niesprawiedliwe! - Jest pewna kwestia, której nie powinniśmy zostawić niewyjaśnionej– oznajmił chłodno.

Na te słowa, serce podskoczyło mi do gardła. Domyślałam się, co to za sprawa, lecz bałam się odpowiedzi. Byłam pewne, że jeśli tylko otworzę usta, od razu się rozpłaczę. Przytaknęłam bez słowa. Sorik przystąpił z nogi na nogę po czym wyprostował się sztywno. Chyba pierwszy raz widziałam, by aż tak mocno okazywał zdenerwowanie.

- Nasza znajomość jest... - umilkł, szukając odpowiednich słów – wyjątkowa – przyznał po chwili wahania. - Mam podstawy przypuszczać, że taka jest również dla ciebie. Nasz czas w Akademii dobiegł końca, dlatego powinniśmy ustalić, jak mamy dalej wobec siebie postępować.

Była to prezentacja typowo wolkańskiego podejścia. To co mówił, było logiczne i brzmiało w stu procentach neutralnie. Jednak znałam go na tyle, by wiedzieć, że ten chłodny ton był niezamierzony. Przez rok naszej znajomości nauczyłam się, że w przypadku jego rasy ważniejsze jest to co mówią, od tego jak to mówią. Sorik przyszedł tutaj i wprost zapytał mnie jakie mam wobec niego plany. Powinnam to docenić.

- Nie chcę, żeby to było pożegnanie – odpowiedziałam w końcu. Mój głos łamał się od nadmiaru uczuć. – Sorik, zależy mi na tobie! Pytanie brzmi: czego chcesz ty?

Nie odpowiedział od razu. Zamiast tego przypatrywał mi się uważnie, jakby pragnął odgadnąć coś, czego mu do tej pory nie powiedziałam.

- Nie chcę doprowadzić między nami do nieporozumień – zaczął w końcu – jestem Wolkaninem i nigdy nie będę w stanie spełnić wszystkich twoich oczekiwań.

- Sorik, o czym ty mówisz? - spytałam wystraszona. Nie podobał mi się kierunek, który obrała ta rozmowa.

- Nie jesteśmy zdolni do tego, co nazywacie miłością. Przynajmniej nie tak, jak wy to rozumiecie. Wiem zaś, że twoja rasa uważa tą emocję za kluczowy element bliskich relacji.

Nagle poczułam się jak uderzona kometą. Chwilowy szok całkowicie odebrał mi mowę. Te kilka słów przekreśliło wszystkie moje nadzieje. Może powinnam być na niego wściekła, ale nie potrafiłam. Sorik wcale nie chciał mnie zranić, próbował jedyne być ze mną szczery.

- Więc nigdy nie będziesz mnie kochać? - spytałam cichym głosem. Poczułam na policzku łzy.

- Nie – odpowiedział. Wolkanin podszedł bliżej, niepewny co powinien teraz zrobić – lecz jeśli to coś zmieni, nie będę również „kochać" nikogo innego. Błędne byłoby również stwierdzenie, że to co jest między nami, jest dla mnie nieistotne. - Wyciągnął dłoń i położył ją na moim ramieniu - My, Wolkanie, nie znamy miłości, lecz nasze więzi są mocne i trwają całe życie. Nawet jeśli nigdy nie odwzajemnię twoich uczuć, to może będę w stanie ci dać coś, co uznasz za równie istotne. – Tu przerwał na chwilę, spojrzał na mnie. Łzy wciąż leciały mi z oczu, ale już sama nie wiedziałam, czy ze smutku, czy wzruszenia.

- Odkąd się poznaliśmy, - Sorik kontynuował - miałaś na mnie duży wpływ. Zaciekawiłaś mnie i pokazałaś mi moją własną ignorancję. Czegoś takiego nie da się przecenić. Jesteście fascynujący jako rasa. Ty jesteś fascynując i chcę poznać cię najlepiej jak to możliwe. Bardzo cenię sobie twoją obecność. Przy tobie odnajduję spokój ducha, jakiego do tej pory nie znałem. Perspektywa utraty tego jest dla mnie nie do przyjęcia. W pewien sposób, Elie, stałaś się częścią mnie.

Słysząc to, objęłam go mocno i rozpłakałam się na dobre, mocząc łzami galowy mundur. Wolkanin przez chwilę stał nieruchomo, nie bardzo wiedząc, co począć z rękami. W końcu objął mnie ostrożnie w pasie.

- Nie rozumiem twojej reakcji – przyznał bezradnie.

- Och Sorik! – westchnęłam, wtulając twarz w jego tors – kocham cię! Tak bardzo cię kocham!

Byłam pewna, że po tych słowach nieco się rozluźnił. Pogładził dłonią moje włosy. Poczułam ogromną ulgę. Jeszcze nigdy nie byłam tak szczęśliwa!

- Elie – Sorik odsunął się odrobinę, by móc spojrzeć mi w twarz – nie będę miał możliwości odwzajemnić wszystkich twoich uczuć. Obiecuję jednak, że zrobię wszystko byś żyła długo i pomyślnie.

- To mi wystarczy – uciszyłam go delikatnym gestem, po czym zaplotłam ramiona na karku Wolkanina i mocno pocałowałam go w usta. Sorik najwyraźniej wiedział o co chodzi, bo spróbował odwzajemnić pieszczotę, choć szło mu uroczo niezręcznie. Jego wargi były miękkie, chłodne i smakowały odrobinę jakąś egzotyczną przyprawą. Poczułam ciepłą falę podniecenia, przepływającą przez moje ciało. Wreszcie zrobiłam to, na co od roku miałam ogromną ochotę.

Gdy oderwaliśmy się od siebie, posłałam Sorikowi ciepły uśmiech i pogładziłam go dłonią po policzku. Biedak wyglądał na spanikowanego. Jeśli zwykły dotyk potrafił wyprowadzić go z równowagi, co mógł uczynić pocałunek?

- Wszystko w porządku? – zapytałam.

Przytaknął.

- Byłem na to przygotowany – odpowiedział lakonicznie. Co musiało chyba oznaczać co najmniej dodatkową godzinę specjalnych medytacji.

- I jak?

- …fascynujące – powiedział, unosząc lekko brwi. Nie mogłam się nie zaśmiać. Tak bardzo będzie mi go brakować. Teraz jednak wiedziałam, że oboje zrobimy wszystko, by to spotkanie nie było ostatnie.

Sorik odsunął się na bezpieczny dystans.  
- Pozostała jeszcze jedna istotna kwestia. – Mówiąc to, sięgnął do pasa i wyjął drobny, czarny przedmiot. Ku mojemu zaskoczeniu, Wolkanin klęknął na jedno kolano i otworzył puzderko, ukazując prześliczny złoty pierścionek. Z brylantem. To nie mogła być prawda. O rany…! – Elie Hanson – odezwał się uroczystym tonem – czy zostaniesz moją żoną?

W pierwszej chwili byłam tak zaskoczona, że nie mogłam wydusić z siebie słowa. To się stało tak nagle. Jeszcze niedawno zastanawiałam się nad tym, co Sorik do mnie czuje, a teraz to! Potem jednak pomyślałam: czemu nie? Kochałam go i tym razem byłam pewna, że to coś więcej niż szkolne zauroczenie. Chciałam z nim być, pomimo nieuchronnego rozstania, pomimo wojny. Nawet jeśli trafimy na dwa różne statki, przecież będziemy mogli widywać się w bazach. Ślub zaś… Dopiero teraz zdałam sobie sprawę, dlaczego Sorik tak bardzo się pośpieszył. Jedna z dyrektyw Gwiezdnej Floty nie pozwalała rozdzielać członków rodzin w brew ich woli. Gdybyśmy wzięli ślub, dowództwo miałoby obowiązek przydzielić nas do tej samej jednostki. Cholerny Wolkanin, wszystko sobie z góry zaplanował! Cóż mogłam zrobić, pod naporem tak przytłaczającej logiki?

- Myślę, że nie mam innego wyjścia, jak się zgodzić – odpowiedziałam.

Moment, w którym Sorik wstał i nałożył mi pierścionek na palec wydał mi się kompletnie nierealny. Czy to wszystko działo się naprawdę? Chyba tak. Dotyk jego dłoni, chłodny metal na palcu, to było prawdziwe. Mojemu… narzeczonemu, bardzo musiało zależeć, że z taką dokładnością odwzorował wszystkie ziemskie zwyczaje. Szkoda tylko, że nie będzie mi dane zbyt długo nosić tego pierścionka. Kodeks mundurowy zabraniał noszenia biżuterii. I co niby miałam powiedzieć rodzicom?

- Jest pewien wolkański rytuał dotyczący zaręczyn – oznajmił Sorik – tworzy on między narzeczonymi pewnego rodzaju telepatyczną więź. Po stworzeniu jej, oboje partnerów odczuwają nawzajem swoją obecność, niezależnie od dzielącej ich odległości. Zaś przy wprowadzeniu się w odpowiedni trans, mogą sobą swobodnie wymieniać myśli.

- I to zadziała? – spytałam zaskoczona. Pierwszy raz słyszałam o tego rodzaju praktykach – Mimo, że nie jestem Wolkanką?

- Owszem – Sorik przytaknął – Jeśli dokonam zlania jaźni w odpowiedni sposób, więź się utworzy. Czy wiesz o co cię proszę?

Przytaknęłam. Zlanie jaźni było jedną z najsławniejszych wolkańskich technik telepatycznych. Na kilka chwil łączyło razem dwa umysły, pozwalając na wymianę wspomnień, uczuć i informacji. W akademii uczono nas, by nie lekceważyć tej mocy. Zlanie jaźni, raz dokonane, potrafiło na zawsze zmienić życie złączonych nim osób.

- To dla ciebie bardzo ważne, prawda? – upewniłam się. Skinął głową. Cóż, skoro Sorik dopełnił moich rytuałów, nie mogłam odmówić mu dopełnienia jego. Z resztą, to będzie na pewno niezapomniane przeżycie. – Dobrze, zgadzam się – odpowiedziałam w końcu.

Wolkanin stanął tuż przede mną. Spojrzał na mnie w ten sposób, iż miałam wrażenie, że świdruje mnie na wylot. Zimny dreszcz przebiegł mi po plecach. Nagle zdałam sobie sprawę z tego, że nie będę w stanie ukryć przed nim żadnych myśli. Ale on zrozumie, prawda? Sorik wyciągnął dłonie i koniuszkami palców dotknął różnych punktów na mojej twarzy. Poczułam jakby przeskoczył między nami elektryczny ładunek. Zamknął oczy, otworzył usta, wziął głęboki oddech.

- Me myśli, to Twe myśli. Mój umysł, to Twój umysł.

Tego co zalało wtedy moją świadomość nie da oddać się słowami. To było szaleństwo. Natłok emocji tak mocnych, że człowiek czujący w ten sposób z miejsca straciły rozum. W głowie miałam chaos myśli, obrazów i niezrozumiałych strzępów wspomnień. Były niczym huragan szalejący w mojej głowie. Chciałam na raz krzyczeć, płakać, chować się, walczyć i uciekać.

Na chwile mignął mi obraz, gdy Sorik próbował zapanować nad wahadłowcem. Jego strach był potężny niczym panika tłumu, agresywny, każący walczyć o życie za wszelką cenę. Gdy się rozbiliśmy, Sorik nie stracił świadomości tak jak ja. Był moment, gdy patrzył na mnie i na Samuela, leżących nieprzytomnie. Wtedy jedna część jego umysłu przerzucała kolejne obliczenia, inna zaś krzyczała, że jest w niebezpieczeństwie, że powinien nas zabić, wyeliminować zagrożenie. I była o włos od tego, by się uwolnić. Zalała mnie też fala gniewu, gdy wyszedł na jaw przekręt Samuela. Była wściekłość, szukająca ujścia niczym wulkan. Chęć rozerwania na strzępy. Świadomość, że tak łatwo jest skręcić kark Ziemianina. I wiele, wiele podobnych sytuacji, pełnych gniewu, wściekłości i strachu, kotłujących się tuż pod cienką barierą logicznego umysłu.

Najgorsza jednak była pustka. Ciemna, ziejąca dziura. Uczucie przypominające narkotyczny głód i równie potężne. Było jak otchłań, wysysająca duszę. Doprowadzająca do szaleństwa każdego, kto w nią spojrzał. Nie zrozumiałam co to było, ale natychmiast zapragnęłam uciec od tego jak najdalej. Krzyknęłam, chyba naprawdę, bo usłyszałam własny głos. Otworzyłam oczy i gwałtownie wyrwałam się z uścisku. Gdy palce Wolkanina oderwały się od mojej skóry, telepatyczny kontakt zniknął natychmiast. Zakręciło mi się w głowie, świat zamigotał przed oczami. Nie upadłam chyba tylko dlatego, że oparłam się o barierkę. Szum w wewnątrz mojej czaszki cichł powoli, lecz serce wciąż waliło mi jak młot. Gdy mój mózg znowu zaczął rozumieć co widzi, ujrzałam leżącego na ziemi Sorika. Prawdopodobnie był nieprzytomny, ale nie mogłam być pewna. A ostatnie na co miałam ochotę, to do niego podchodzić. W tamtej chwili widziałam go jako siedlisko tych wszystkich rzeczy, które wciąż odbijały się echem w mojej głowie. Chciałam uciec od niego jak najdalej.

I to właśnie zrobiłam. Zostawiłam go samego na tarasie, możliwe, że potrzebującego pomocy i uciekłam, ani razu nie oglądając się za siebie. I nie zrobiłam tego do tej pory. Szybko opuściłam Akademię i nigdy więcej nie szukałam z nim kontaktu. Nie wiedziałam na jakim statku służył, nie miałam nawet odwagi odezwać się do Samuela. Od tego czasu nie byłam też wstanie przejść obojętnie obok jakiegokolwiek Wolkanina. Za ich zimnym spojrzeniem widziałam kotłujące się szaleństwo, które w każdej chwili mogło wyrwać się na zewnątrz.

Nagle zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że czuje ogromny wstyd, za to wszystko co zrobiłam. Za swoją ucieczkę, za to, że nie pomogłam wtedy Sorikowi, za to, że nigdy nie znalazłam w sobie na tyle odwagi by się do niego odezwać. Chyba zaczynam płakać. Doradca obejmuje mnie ramieniem. Najgorsze jest jednak to, że chyba ciągle go kocham. Z jakiego innego powodu trzymałabym w swoich rzeczach zaręczynowy pierścionek? Po co innego chciałam walczyć ze swoją fobią, zaciągając się na statek pełny Wolkanów?

Ale czy jest dla mnie, dla nas, jeszcze jakaś szansa? Co Sorik, gdziekolwiek jest, myśli teraz o mnie? O Ziemiance, która najpierw przyjęła jego oświadczyny, a potem uciekła, nie zostawiając po sobie nawet śladu? Co by zrobił, gdybyśmy spotkali się ponownie? Czy znalazłabym w sobie dość odwagi, by stanąć z nim twarzą w twarz.

Rozmawiam z doradcą jeszcze jakiś czas, w końcu kobieta wychodzi, zostawiając mnie samą. Nie komentuje w żaden sposób ani mojej opowieści, ani wyboru. Jestem jej za to wdzięczna. Kładę się na łóżku, przewracam na bok. Zawieszam wzrok na oknie sypialni. Widok wciąż ten sam, jasne smugi światła migające na tle czarnego kosmosu. Gdzie teraz właściwie zmierzamy? Delta Valanis? A może gdzieś do sektora Kassae? Zupełnie nie mogę sobie przypomnieć.

Następne kilka dni mija mi żółwim tempem. Pozbawiona swoich obowiązków, właściwie snuje się bez celu. Próbuje czytać, przeglądać schematy inżynieryjne, lecz ani nie mogę się na tym skoncentrować, ani nie sprawia mi to żadnej przyjemności. Ostatnim śladem dziennej rutyny są obowiązkowe wizyty w ambulatorium i kolejne dawki lexironu. Dla oficera Gwiezdnej Floty, nawet tak młodego jak ja, nie ma nic gorszego, niż świadomość bycia bezużytecznym.

Któregoś dnia zauważam na korytarzu ruch większy niż zwykle, zaś w mesie panuje mały tłok i kręci się wiele nowych twarzy. Oczywiście, przy czterystuosobowej załodze trudno znać wszystkich choćby i z widzenia, mimo to jestem pewna, że wiele osób jest tu całkowicie nowych. W tłumie udaje mi się dostrzec Anitzę – członkinię mojego zespołu inżynieryjnego. Podchodzę do niej, witam się i siadam przy stoliku, rozglądając się dookoła.

- Skąd tu tyle osób? - pytam.

- Jak to? Nie wiesz? To część załogi U.S.S. Lion Head – mówi i wskazuje okno. Za nim, widzę unoszący się w przestrzeni statek klasy interprid. O połowę mniejszy od Galaxii, ma dość krotki kadłub i nieco wydłużony talerz, przypominający kształtem grot strzały.

- Więc mamy spotkanie?

Anitza przytakuje.

- Nieplanowane – dodaje - Słyszałam, że kapitan Sadrek w ostatniej chwil polecił zmienić kurs, by spotkać się z dowódcą Lion Head. Zapewne teraz nad czymś debatują. Co dziwniejsze zdaje się, że nikt z załogantów drugiego statku też nie ma pojęcia skąd ta nagła decyzja.

- To chyba nic podejrzanego? - wzruszam ramionami – w końcu mamy wojnę. Dzieje się wiele nieplanowanych rzeczy.

- Możliwe, ale wszyscy woleliby wiedzieć, o co chodzi.

Ledwo wypowiada te słowa, a dostaję wezwanie do ambulatorium. Trochę mnie to dziwi, bo otrzymałam już dzisiejsza dawkę leku. Nie mam najmniejszej ochoty na kolejne spotkanie z głównym medykiem, ale rozkaz to rozkaz. Z resztą to Wolkanin - nie wzywał by mnie, gdyby nie miał dobrego powodu.

Na miejscu zastaje lekarza rozmawiającego z innym Wolkanem, ubranym w czerwony mundur sekcji dowodzenia. Nagły atak lęku zatrzymuje mnie w drzwiach ambulatorium. Gdy komandor porucznik zauważa mnie, przerwa rozmowę.

- Proszę wejść, chorąży – mówi spokojnie.

Biorę głęboki oddech i przekraczam próg. W tym samym momencie towarzyszący mu oficer odwraca się w moją stronę. Na widok jego twarzy krzyk zamiera mi w płucach, zakrywam usta dłonią. Jakimś cudem powstrzymuję nagłą ochotę rzucenia się do ucieczki.

- Sorik? - mój głos ledwo wydobywa się ze ściśniętego gardła.

- Witaj Elie – Sorik kiwa głowa na powitanie. Stoi prosto i sztywno, w typowej dla siebie postawie. Wyobrażam sobie, że całą siłą woli zmusza się teraz do nieokazania niczego. I tylko jego ciemne oczy świdrują mnie na wylot. To jedno spojrzenie wystarcza. Nagle wraca do mnie wspomnienie naszego ostatniego spotkania. Chaos huczący w mojej głowie, szaleństwo i to obce uczucie pustki, które przeraziło mnie tak bardzo. Odsuwam się, robiąc w tył kilka chwiejnych kroków. Jestem pewna, że zaczynam się pocić, czuję dreszcze. Mam ochotę krzyczeć. Czemu więc tego nie robię? Dlaczego nie uciekam?

- Jak... się w ogóle t-tu znalazłeś? - rzucam pytanie. Mój głos drży tak bardzo, że nie wiem czy w ogóle mnie rozumie.

Jednak to główny medyk udziela mi odpowiedzi.

- Podporucznik Sorik przybył tu na moje wezwanie – wyjaśnia.

Spoglądam na młodego oficera. Podporucznik? Już? Widać jego talent szybko został doceniony.

- Dlaczego…? - lecz nim kończę pytanie, zgaduję odpowiedź. Główny medyk zapewne będzie próbował mnie przekonać do dokończenia procesu. Sprowadzając Sorika mógł... nie, szybko porzucam tą myśl. To zupełnie nie wolkańskie, grać na czyichś uczuciach. Musiał mieć inny powód.

- Ponieważ potrzebuję pomocy – tym razem odzywa się Sorik – i tylko ty, możesz mi jej udzielić.

Na chwilę mój strach ustępuje miejsca zaskoczeniu. Pomocy? W czym? Czyżby coś mu groziło?

- Ja..? - Zaczynam i w jednej chwili zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że nie potrafiłabym sobie wybaczyć, gdybym teraz odwróciła się od niego. Nie znowu. I choć wciąż się boje: jego, tego spotkania i wszystkiego co czai się w wolkańskim umyśle, to perspektywa kolejnej ucieczki jest równie przerażająca. - Co mogę zrobić?

- Pamięta chorąży, co mówiłem o jej stanie? - tym razem odzywa się główny medyk - Prowadzi do powikłań a w końcu do śmierci. - Przytakuję tylko. Trudno byłoby o czymś takim zapomnieć. Wolkanin kontynuuje – nie tylko pani na to cierpi. Podporucznik również został tym dotknięty. Przerwanie zlania jaźni wpływa tak samo na obie strony. Przy czym podporucznik jest w o tyle korzystniejszej sytuacji, że, świadomy zagrożenia, od początku przyjmował lexiron.

Spoglądam na Sorika, czując się w tej chwili jak ostatnia idiotka. Dlaczego niby wyobrażałam sobie, że to tylko mój problem? Powinnam się tego domyśleć! Widziałam przecież jak traci przytomność. Dlaczego przez cały ten rok ani razu nie pomyślałam o tym, jak zlanie jaźni wpłynęło na niego? Czyżbym umiała myśleć tylko o sobie?

- Główny medyk powiedział mi o twojej niechęci do dokończenia procesu – Sorik mówi powoli, bardzo ostrożnie dobierając każde słowo – lecz tylko on jest w stanie nas uzdrowić. Wolałbym móc uszanować twoją decyzję, jednak ma ona wpływ również na mnie.

Nie mogę przecież mieć mu tego za złe. To normalne, że nie chce chronić swoje życie. Więc mam raz jeszcze dać się wciągnąć w ten koszmar, albo pozwolić Sorikowi umrzeć? Czegoś takiego nie wybaczyłabym sobie nigdy! Czuje się zamknięta w pułapce z której nie ma dobrego wyjścia. O losie! Co ja najlepszego zrobiłam? Próbuje się powstrzymać, ale łzy same zaczynają cieknąć mi do oczu. Co za ironia, płaczę naprzeciwko dwójki Wolkanów!

Umyka mi chyba jakiś gest, wymiana spojrzeń, lub oczywistość sytuacji, bo jedyne co dostrzegam, to jak główny medyk przytakuje i znika w części laboratoryjnej, zostawiając nas samych. Sorik podchodzi nieco bliżej, część jego napięcia opada.

- To dość niefortunna sytuacja – przyznaje – istnieje jednak szansa, że twoja „fobia" – ostatnie słowo wymawia tak, jakby było mu zupełnie obce – jest jednym ze skutków ubocznych. W takim wypadku minie, gdy naprawimy nasze połączenie.

- A co jeśli nie? - podnoszę na niego zapłakane spojrzenie – Co jeśli zwyczajnie nie potrafię znieść tego, jacy jesteście?

Nie odpowiada od razu. Przez chwile mierzy mnie wzrokiem.

- Wtedy zerwiemy więź w sposób, który nie wyrządzi nam krzywdy.

- I co? Każde z nas pójdzie w swoją stronę? – pytam z powątpiewaniem. Nie potrafiłam sobie tego nawet wyobrazić. – Tak po prostu?

Sorik kręci głową.

- Nie będzie to łatwe rozwiązanie – przyznaje – ale jedyne logiczne. Wolałbym go jednak uniknąć.

Podchodzi kilka kroków, kładzie mi dłoń na ramieniu. Podrywam się natychmiast. Serce podskakuje mi do gardła, ale nie uciekam. Zamiast tego zaciskam mocno powieki. Musze się uspokoić. Przecież nie dzieje się nic złego! Nic!

Czuje tylko dotyk. Delikatny, znajomy. Nagle zdaję sobie sprawę z tego, jak bardzo tęskniłam za nim przez ten rok. Mam ochotę dotknąć ręki Sorika, lecz zatrzymuje dłoń w połowie drogi. To nie jest dobry moment na bombardowanie go moim emocjonalnym rozchwianiem. Sam zapewne jest teraz o krok od rozszarpania kogoś na strzępy, lub zrobienia czegoś równie głupiego. Cóż, chyba będę musiała zaakceptować fakt, że dla Wolkanów jest to normalny stan.

- Sorik, ja… ja chciałam cię przeprosić – mówię, wciąż przez łzy – za to, że uciekłam, zostawiłam cię, że nie odzywałam się tyle czasu. Tak bardzo się bałam! Najpierw tego co zobaczyłam, a potem tego, co powiesz, jeśli się znowu spotkamy.

– To tobie należą się przeprosiny – odpowiada - krótkie i pomniejsze telepatyczne kontakty, są częścią wielu wolkańskich rytuałów. Dla mojej rasy zlanie jaźni jest czymś prawie naturalnym, choć jego pełna forma stosowana jest niezwykle rzadko. To coś, do czego jesteśmy – zamilkł na chwilę, szukając dobrego słowa - …przyzwyczajeni – dokończył – Nie przewidziałem, że będzie to dla ciebie aż taki szok. Powinienem przedtem nauczyć cię podstawowych technik medytacji lub nawiązać wcześniej jakiś chwilowy kontakt. Nie zrobiłem nic, by cię do tego przygotować. Popełniłem karygodny błąd. – Przerywa na chwilę, zdejmuje dłoń z mojego ramienia, zaplata ręce za plecami. Ucieka wzrokiem nieco w bok. - Prosiłaś bym cię uczył – przypomina – ja zaś nie potraktowałem swych obowiązków dość poważnie. Może i jestem dobrym pilotem, ale wciąż jeszcze nie nadaje się na nauczyciela.

Ocieram łzy rękawem, wzdycham ciężko. Oboje popełniliśmy błędy. Patrząc wstecz widzę, że w Akademii byliśmy jeszcze tylko parą wyrostków, którym wydawało się, że są gotowi na dojrzałe decyzje. Właściwie ile Sorik ma teraz lat? Dwadzieścia pięć? Według kalendarza jest starszy o cztery lata, lecz fakt że Wolkanie dojrzewają wolniej od Ziemian czyni go kimś na poziomie siedemnastolatka. Nie jest to i tak dobre porównanie, bo jego rasa dorasta zupełnie inaczej.

- Jak w ogóle mnie znalazłeś? – pytam.

- Komandor Porucznik Serulk skontaktował się ze mną osiem dni temu. Spytał czy cię znam, wymieniliśmy się informacjami.

- Czy to nie jest złamanie tajemnicy lekarskiej? – zastanawiam się głośno.

- Myślę, że bezpiecznie można założyć, że Komandor Porucznik zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że istnieje jeszcze jedna osoba której życie jest równie zagrożone. To logiczne, że postanowił ją odnaleźć.

- No tak – przytakuję. Wolkańska logika. Przez chwilę zastanawiam się, skąd wiedział kogo szukać. Potem jednak przypominam sobie, jak po przebudzeniu z koszmaru wołałam swoich dawnych towarzyszy. Więc to on był powodem spotkania z U.S.S. Lion Head? Dwa wielkie statki zmieniły kurs tylko po to, by uratować życie dwójce młodych oficerów. Miło wiedzieć, że pomimo wojny Gwiezdna Flota wciąż zachowuje ideały Federacji.

- Elie? – głos Sorika wyrywa mnie z krótkiego zamyślenia. Spoglądam na Wolkanina, przełykam nerwowo ślinę. Tak, chyba już czas.

- Co zrobisz, jeśli znowu się wyrwę? – pytam.

- Tym razem podejmę odpowiednie środki ostrożności – mówi – nie będziesz wstanie się poruszyć, aż do zakończenia procesu.

- Jakoś wcale mnie to nie pociesza.  
- Chciałabym móc cię na to przygotować, ale nie mamy już czasu. W każdej chwili zmiany w twoim układzie nerwowym mogą stać się nieodwracalne.

- Rozumiem – przytakuję. Biorę głęboki oddech, zamykam oczy – jestem gotowa – kłamię.

To, że nic nie widzę, wcale nie pomaga. Czuję na twarzy dotyk chłodnych palców, delikatny puls pod skórą Wolkanina oraz ogarniającą mnie panikę.

- Nie próbuj się koncentrować na obrazach - słyszę jeszcze jego głos - pozwól im swobodnie płynąć. To nam obojgu ułatwi zadanie - bierze głęboki oddech – Me myśli, to Twe myśli. Mój umysł, to Twój umysł.

Nagle czuje się jak rzucona o ścianę. Chaos w mojej głowie rozpętuje się na nowo. Myśli, uczucia obrazy. Mam ochotę krzyczeć, ale nie potrafię wydobyć z siebie głosu. Przypominam sobie radę Sorika. Staram się z tym nie walczyć, pozwolić się ponieść , niczym prądowi wezbranej rzeki.

Nagle siedzę na fotelu, przeglądając na wyświetlaczu zdjęcia biżuterii. Próbuję zebrać i uporządkować wszystkie informacje, ale wciąż brakuje mi paru elementów. Ziemska biblioteka ma tą wadę, że często pomija informacje dla ziemian oczywiste i właśnie takiej oczywistości nie potrafię uchwycić. To koszmarnie irytujące. Odsuwam od siebie myśl, by rzucić wyświetlaczem o ścianę. Jest nieistotna.

Podnoszę głowę znad PADDa. Obok mnie siedzi Samuel i właśnie zjada coś kompletnie pozbawionego zapachu. Cóż, może on będzie w stanie mi pomóc?

- Mam pytanie – zaczynam.

Chłopak spogląda na mnie, przełyka duży kęs.

- Jasne, o co chodzi?

- Jaka jest różnica między pierścionkiem a obrączką? - dla pewności jeszcze pokazuje mu wyświetlacz – Przejrzałem kilkanaście zdjęć, ale wciąż nie mam jasności.

Na twarzy mojego współlokatora pojawia się wyraz zaskoczenia, potem chyba rozbawienia. Uśmiecha się szeroko.

- Och, już łapię! - wzdycha dziwnym tonem - Wciskasz gaz do dechy, co?

Jego odpowiedź nie ma dla mnie najmniejszego sensu. Jest równie irytująca jak niekompletna biblioteka.

- Słucham?

- No chodzi mi o ciebie i Elie! - mówiąc to, energicznie podrywa ręce w górę. Odsuwam się nieco, by uniknąć fizycznego kontaktu. - Wiesz, pierścionek to nie byle jaki prezent. I tak, masz rację, lepiej żebyś nie pomylił go z obrączką - Ziemianin przytakuje, śmiejąc się pod nosem.

- Z tego co udało mi się dowiedzieć obie rzeczy są ważnym elementem dwóch różnych ziemskich rytuałów. Choć oba mają podobne funkcje.

Z wyrazu jego twarzy zgaduję, że nie do końca zrozumiał o co mi chodzi.

- No cóż, to proste. Pierścionek ma pojedynczy kamień. - Samuel dotyka palcem jednego ze zdjęć – obrączka nie ma go wcale, lub ma takie same zdobienia na całym obwodzie. Tak jak tutaj, widzisz?

Przytakuję. Rzeczywiście. Dopiero teraz dostrzegam tę oczywistą różnicę.

- Dziękuję za wyjaśnienie.

- Nie ma sprawy – odpowiada radośnie – Miejmy nadzieje, że twoja dziewczyna lubi błyskotki. Chwila... nie pokłóciłeś się z nią prawda? - pyta i ciągnie swą myśl, nim zdążę odpowiedzieć – na przeprosiny lepiej dać kwiaty. Wiesz o tym, prawda?

Skąd ta nagła insynuacja? Zupełnie niezrozumiałe.

- Mogę cię uspokoić, nie doszło między nami do żadnych nieporozumień. - Czuje na sobie uważny wzrok Samuela. Chłopak przygląda mi się, jakby czekając, aż powiem coś jeszcze. – O co chodzi? – pytam.

- Co się stało z „ Elie nie jest moją dziewczyną"? Zawsze to mówisz. Czyżbyś w końcu zmienił zdanie?

Dość tego! Co za bezczelność wtrącać się tak w czyjąś prywatność!

- Wybacz, ale moje relacje to moja sprawa – decyduje się na nieco ostrzejszy ton.

- Rany! – chłopak wzdycha zrezygnowany - nie rób z tego ściśle tajnej informacji! To normalna rzecz, że ludzie ze sobą chodzą. Zachowujecie się jak para i inni tak was postrzegają. Mogę się założyć, że Elie mówi wszystkim, że jesteś jej chłopakiem!

_Hej!_ _To nie była prawda!_

- To nic oficjalnego – bronie się. Przynajmniej jeszcze nie. Muszę jednak przyznać, że ten stan rzeczy zaczyna mnie drażnić. Ziemianie zupełnie inaczej podchodzą do wzajemnych relacji. Na przykład o wiele wcześniej pozwalają sobie na fizyczny kontakt i z tego co do tej pory udało mi się wywnioskować – zupełnie inaczej traktują kwestie narzeczeństwa. Ta różnica zdaje się tworzyć barierę nie do przeskoczenia. Jednak będę musiał znaleźć sposób, by ją pokonać. Nie wolno mi zrezygnować. Nie po tym, co udało mi się ujrzeć podczas krótkiego, fizycznego kontaktu.

Wspomnienie odpływa, zostawiając mnie z uczuciem przerażającej pustki. I dopiero teraz udaje mi się je zrozumieć. To wolkańska ciekawość. Hańbiąca świadomość własnej niewiedzy. Czarna dziura w porządku wszechświata, która rodzi pragnienie potężne niczym narkotyczny głód. Sorik był gotowy na wszystko, byle tylko zrozumieć. I nie tylko to, co ujrzał w moim umyśle, ale wszystko co dostrzegł we mnie, czy innych ludziach. Obserwował cierpliwie i szukał odpowiedzi.

Część dawały mu krótkie kontakty ze mną. Muśnięcie palców, dłoń na ramieniu, siedzenie tuż obok siebie. W takich momentach czuł przepływające ode mnie emocje, lecz ich nie rozumiał. Mógł je potem analizować, ale były to tylko nieudolne próby. Wolkańska psychika była zbyt różna od ludzkiej. Szybko zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że aktualne metody nie wystarczą. Że prawdziwe zrozumienie, może dać mu tylko zlanie jaźni.

Nie była to łatwa decyzja. Zlanie jaźni było techniką, którą jego rasa traktowała bardzo poważnie. Nie bez powodu. Każde jej zastosowanie zmieniało na zawsze życie złączonych nią osób. Nikt nie zgodziłby się na to od tak. Dodatkowo wśród Wolkanów stosowano je prawie wyłącznie podczas ceremonii zaręczyn i ślubu. Pełna wymiana myśli i wspomnień między dwoma umysłami – nie można było sobie wyobrazić nic bardziej intymnego. Dla Sorika więc jedynym logicznym wyjściem, było wejście w bliskie stosunki z przedstawicielem mojej rasy. Byłam najlepszym kandydatem.

Już wtedy nasze relacje były nieco bardziej zaawansowane niż zwykła znajomość, a jego zdaniem, wykazywałam chęć rozwijania ich dalej. Uznał, że szanse na powstanie związku są całkiem spore. Był więc sens próbować.

Jakkolwiek mogłoby to wyglądać na pierwszy rzut oka, Sorik nie robił wszystkiego tylko po to, by mnie „zdobyć". Nie okłamał mnie ani razu, nie próbował manipulować. Dla niego był to powolny proces zbliżania się do siebie. Był gotowy mnie odrzucić, gdybym okazała się niewłaściwym kandydatem na partnerkę, lub zrezygnować, gdy sam zostałby odrzucony. To samo w sobie było dla niego nowym, fascynującym doświadczeniem.

I nim zdał sobie z tego sprawę, stworzyła się między nami więź, z której nie potrafił już zrezygnować. Stan, w którym moja obecność dawała mu spokój ducha, chwilowe uwolnienie od burzy emocji kłębiącej się pod logiczną warstwą umysłu. Samotność zaś budziła tą straszliwą pustkę, która czai się w wolkański umyśle. Sorik powiedział, że jego rasa nie potrafi kochać. Lecz jeśli nie był to rodzaj miłości, to co innego?

Napływają do mnie kolejne wspomnienia. Przystąpienie do Akademii, wstępne testy, rodzinny dom na Vulkanie. Obrazy cofają się coraz dalej i dalej wstecz. Venlinahr, nauki w szkole, test przetrwania na pustyni. Lata pełne nauki, ćwiczeń i medytacji. Jego rodzice, młodsza siostra, członkowie klanu, przyjaciele z młodości, wielka, kudłata le-mataya, śpiąca przy ognisku. Wspomnienia robią się coraz bardziej fragmentaryczne i niewyraźne. Wciąż zalewają mój umysł niczym wodospad. W końcu, mimo ich szumu, stopniowo zaczynam tracić świadomość. Powoli zapadam w cichą i spokojną ciemność.

Z transu budzi mnie nagłe uczucie, jakby niespodziewana utrata równowagi. Natychmiast otwieram oczy. Widzę swoje odbicie. Nie... to nie odbicie, to Sorik. W głowie wciąż mi szumi, świat nagle przewraca się na bok. Uderzam o podłogę, chyba zrzucając coś przy okazji. Czuje się jak pijana. Spoglądam na Sorika, on również leży na ziemi, próbując wstać. Łapię jego spojrzenie i tym razem nie czuję lęku. Czyżby rzeczywiście był on efektem przerwanej więzi? A może musiałam lepiej zrozumieć wolkański umysł? Zalewa mnie uczucie ulgi tak silne, że zaczynam się śmiać. Zakrywam usta dłonią, lecz nie potrafię się powstrzymać. Ku mojemu zaskoczeniu, dostrzegam na twarzy Sorika delikatny uśmiech. W jakiś sposób czuje jego radość i satysfakcję.  
Obok nas słyszę jakieś kroki. Główny medyk podbiega i w jednym momencie twarz Sorika znowu przybiera całkowicie neutralny wyraz. Wolkanin wstaje powoli, ja jednak muszę skorzystać z pomocy komandora porucznika. Lekarz karze usiąść mi na łóżku, przez chwile skanuje mnie medycznym trikoderem. Spogląda na wynik, potem chwile skanuje drugiego pacjenta. Siedząc na łóżku, przypatruje się swojemu... narzeczonemu. Przed chwilą widziałam jak się uśmiecha. Jak to możliwe? To co dostaje w odpowiedzi to nie słowa, raczej całkowita pewność tego, co Sorik by mi odpowiedział, gdyby otworzył usta.

_„Właśnie przeżyłem całe twoje życie. Myślisz, że nie miało to na mnie wpływu?"_

Może powinnam czuć się zaskoczona nagłym kontaktem telepatycznym, lecz w tej chwili wydaje mi czymś zupełnie naturalnym.

- Wszystko wygląda w porządku – odzywa się w końcu główny medyk. Słyszę, że mówi po wolkańsku, słowa jednak nie przechodzą przez wszczep tłumaczący, który zamieniłby je na standardowy angielski – Pani układ nerwowy już rozpoczął proces regeneracji. Jak się chorąży czuje?

- Trochę zdezorientowana – odpowiadam, niepewna w jakim języku mówię – to wszystko.

Oficer odwraca się w stronę Sorika, zadając mu to samo pytanie.

- Poradzę sobie – zapewnia pilot.

Nie mogę oderwać od niego wzroku. Wciąż w moim umyśle kołacze się dziwne wrażenie, że oglądam własne odbicie. To takie niezwykłe.

_„Fascynujące, prawda?" _W tej wiadomości wyczuwam nutę uśmiechu i jakąś odrobinę ironii.

_„Przestań!"_ Buntuję się, ale bez większego przekonania.

Sorik podchodzi, wyciąga dłoń w moją stronę. Pomaga mi zsiąść z łóżka, po czym odwraca się w stronę medyka.

- Jeśli komandor porucznik pozwoli – mówi – chcielibyśmy teraz odpocząć.

- Ależ oczywiście – Serulk odpowiada skinieniem głowy.  
Oboje opuszczamy ambulatorium, do którego, mam nadzieję, szybko nie wrócę. Drogę do mojej kajuty przechodzimy w dyskretnym milczeniu. Zamiast mówić, oboje kontemplujemy powstałe między nami połączenie. Trudno mi nazwać to uczucie, ale sprawia, że nie potrafię powstrzymać delikatnego uśmiechu. Jest jak bliskość, której nic nie może przerwać. „Dotyk, bez dotyku. Blisko, choć daleko." - chyba takimi słowami opisują ją Wolkanie.

Gdy wchodzimy, Sorik od razu siada w salonie, przymyka oczy. Ja podchodzę jeszcze do replikatora, zamawiam gorącą czekoladę i wolkańską herbatę ziołową. Niestety, w pamięci urządzenia nie ma jego ulubionej odmiany. Siadam obok, stawiając napoje na stoliku przed nami. Proszę komputer, by nieco przyciemnił lampy.

- Dziękuję – Sorik pochyla się i sięga po filiżankę. Jego oczy prawie od razu zaczynają błyszczeć w półmroku. Przytłumione światło sprawia mu wyraźną ulgę. Bierze powolny łyk. Uśmiecham się do niego. Odstawia filiżankę, opiera jedna dłoń na oparciu kanapy zapraszającym gestem. Przysuwam się bliżej, kładę głowę na jego ramieniu. Obejmuje mnie w pasie. - Za kilka godzin nasza więź trochę osłabnie – mówi – wtedy będzie można bezpiecznie ją zerwać.

Przytulona do niego, czuję, że się czerwienię. Moje serce znowu zaczyna bić mocniej.

- Nie chcę – odpowiadam – chcę zostać z tobą.

Przytakuje.

- Więc postanowione – ton jego głosu pozbawiony jest wyrazu, ale wyczuwam w nim ulgę, gdy opada długo skrywana niepewność. Jego myśli wciąż są nieco chaotyczne i zanieczyszczone moimi wspomnieniami.

- Sorik – podnoszę wzrok, spoglądam na Wolkanina -pocałuj mnie.

Nie odpowiada, pochyla się tylko, zamykam oczy. Czuje dotyk jego warg, ostry smak ziołowego napoju, który pił przed chwilą, ciepło ciała. O ile jego skóra jest zazwyczaj chłodna, tak wargi i język wydają się wręcz gorące. I tym razem radzi sobie z większą pewnością siebie. Ciekawe czy to zasługa dzielonych wspomnień. Dreszcz podniecenia przebiega mi wzdłuż kręgosłupa i odbija się echem w umyśle Sorika. Nie przerywając pocałunku, przesuwam dłonią po jego ramionach i torsie. Dotykiem badam mięśnie ukryte pod materiałem munduru. Na kołnierzu wyczuwam spinki z oznaczeniem rangi. Podporucznik, hm? Uśmiecham się w myślach. Przechylam nieco do przodu, chcąc zmusić go do położenia się na kanapie. Ten jednak niespodziewanie stawia opór. Przerywa nagle pieszczoty.

- Co jest? - pytam z wyrzutem.

- To nie jest dobry pomysł – odpowiada nieco wymijająco. Czuje jak ogarnia go zakłopotanie.

- Dlaczego?

Wolkanin odwraca wzrok, unikając mojego spojrzenia.

- Jestem za młody – przyznaje w końcu – moje ciało wciąż nie jest na to gotowe. To, czego ode mnie oczekujesz, jest fizjologicznie niemożliwe.

- Niemożliwe? - powtarzam po nim, całkowicie zaskoczona.  
- Przykro mi. - Sorik rzeczywiście żałuje. Chciałby móc zapewnić mi wszystko, czego mi potrzeba. - Potrzebuje czasu.

Co? Jak długo jeszcze mam czekać? To niesprawiedliwe!

- Ile? – pytam.  
- Najwyżej pół roku. Choć z zewnątrz nasze rasy dorastają podobnie, to jeśli chodzi o kwestie chemiczne i neurologiczne, ciała Wolkanów powoli przygotowują się do jednej, nagłej transformacji. W ciągu ośmiu dni zmienia się równowaga hormonalna i chemiczna naszego organizmu. W mózgu aktywują się nieużywane dotąd połączenia...

- Dlaczego mówisz o tym ze strachem? - przerywam mu.

- To nie jest przyjemny proces – odpowiada niechętnie – i nie lubimy o tym rozmawiać. Elie, gdy nadejdzie mój czas, wrócę na Vulkana, by dopełnić rytuału związanego z tą przemianą. Chcę, byś była wtedy przy mnie. Będę cię potrzebował.

Sorik dotyka mojego policzka wierzchem dłoni. Czemu on to robi, skoro nie potrafi jeszcze odczuwać podniecenia? Czyżby sam kontakt fizyczny był dla niego czymś nowym i godnym zbadania? Całkiem możliwe. Z powrotem opieram się o kanapę. Biorę w dłonie kubek z parującą czekoladą. Pociągam spory łyk.

- I co potem? – pytam.  
- Jeśli rytuał odbędzie się bez zakłóceń, według wolkańskich zwyczajów zostaniemy uznani za małżeństwo.

- Rozumiem, że Wolkanie uznają seks dopiero po ślubie? – mruczę, udając niezadowolenie.

Sorik milknie na chwilę.

- Dokładniej rzecz ujmując – zaczyna, uważnie dobierając słowa – to lepszym określeniem byłoby „ w trakcie". Uznajemy to za część rytuału.

- Och… - odpowiadam nieco zaskoczona. Jakoś na razie nie mam ochoty bardziej wdawać się w szczegóły.

- Potem, jeśli zechcesz, będziemy mogli uczynić za dość twoim zwyczajom.

Wzruszam ramionami. To drugie nie wydaje mi się wcale takie ważne. Z drugiej strony byłoby miło, mieć na co zaprosić rodzinę. Będę miała pół roku na podjecie decyzji.

- Zobaczymy – mówię. Spoglądam na okno, za którym widzę część talerza U.S.S. Lion Head. – Niedługo tam wracasz, prawda?  
Sorik przytakuje. Cóż, oboje mieliśmy obowiązki, do których jutro będziemy musieli wrócić. Gdzieś tam czekają nowe gwiazdy i niezbadane szlaki. Gdzieś tam czają klingońskie statki i nieodbyte jeszcze bitwy. Za oknem był inny świat, pełen przygód i niebezpieczeństw. Tutaj, była czekolada, ostry zapach ziół i pełna kontemplacji cisza, w którą ja i Sorik wsłuchiwaliśmy się jeszcze długo.

Następnego dnia rano, na wszystkich pokładach panuje spory ruch. Członkowie załóg wracają na swoje statki. Idąc do teleportera, mijam z Sorikiem jakąś grupkę blokującą korytarz. Załoganci w ostatniej chwili wymieniają się numerami swoich komunikatorów. Gdy dochodzimy na miejsce, Sorik staje na płycie urządzenia wraz z czwórką innych oficerów, ja zaś opieram się plecami o ścianę pomieszczenia. Gdy operator ustawia jeszcze koordynaty do transportu, Wolkanin spogląda na mnie i pozdrawia mnie tradycyjnym gestem.  
_„Żyj długo i pomyślnie." – _słyszę w swojej głowie.  
_„Tak, ty też." _Uśmiecham się w odpowiedzi.

„_Następnym razem spotkamy się na już Vulkanie..." _Nim cała piątka znika w błysku błękitnej wiązki teleportera, odbieram jeszcze jeden mentalny przekaz. „_...a wtedy pokażę ci jak potrafi płonąć nasza krew." _


End file.
